Rachel Barbara Berry!
by HeyArcia
Summary: Rachel Es una famosa Cantante y Actriz, Quinn Trabaja escribiendo Para Rolling Stone. Santana y Britt se casan.  Faberry. Si no te gusta no leas! NO dejes de comentar.  TERMINADO
1. Broadway Girl

Hola! Antes que nada es mi primer FanFiction y estoy experimentando mucho con esto. Ya lo tengo terminado pero a medida que pasen los dias lo voy a subir por completo ya que la mayoría lo tengo escrito a mano.

Se que no somos muchos los que hablamos español acá pero espero que comenten.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Broadway Girl.**

* * *

**E**lla era tan típica pero a la vez tenia ese algo con lo que siempre lograba la atención de todos, su cuerpo ni muy voluptuoso o tampoco muy delgado combinaba a la perfección con su tez tostada, su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones.

Su carrera como Cantante y Actriz comenzó en el Club Glee todos sabían que ella seria una gran estrella de Broadway, así que no fue una gran sorpresa cuando tres años después de finalizar la secundaria tenia uno de los papeles mas importantes en Broadway.

En tan solo un año desde que su carrera había despegado y con tan solo 21 años pisaba el estrellado como ninguna su vida poco a poco daba un giro de 180º y de pronto estaba en boca de todos por sus controversiales escenas y su potente voz.

¿Pero quien era esta chica? era como hablar de Bárbara Streisand tal vez es una comparación un poco arriesgada pero sus millones de fans en el mundo la comparaban con ella e incluso con Idina Menzel.

…Rachel Berry... no puedo evitar suspirar cuando lo digo, es raro porque nunca fui de esas personas que son de idolatrar famosos pero ella es WOW... no puedo ni siquiera describir lo que siento cuando escucho su nombre.

Todos la perseguían para ver como tomaba su café o andaba en su bicicleta rosa, algunos solo querían fotos o algún autógrafo y como toda estrella joven ella parecía tener tiempo para todos.

Aun no entiendo como una persona lleva en su cartera un póster gigante por si se cruza con ella. Es ridículo!

Al cumplir sus 22 años era una de las cantantes de Broadway mas Solicitadas tenia millones y mansiones, pero nadie lograba tener contacto directo con ella.

Parecía ser tan alocada y feliz cuando aparecía en TV o daba alguna entrevista pero realmente era reservada a veces solo se sentaba a leer en su jardín aunque los fotógrafos estuvieran allí sobre los muros.

Jamás se supo mucho sobre su vida a morosa, tenía un grupo de amigos pero ellos no hablaban nunca sobre Rachel. Sus fans tenían tanta curiosidad y los paparazzi alimentados por la necesidad de saber mas sobre Rachel empezaron a extra limitarse tanto que las cosas se les empezaron a ir de las manos.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los paparazzi empezaron a entrometerse más y más en su vida. Todos los días había un nuevo artículo sobre ella en diarios y revistas.

"Rachel hizo esto o aquello" chisme barato.

Fueron momentos muy tensos para Rachel y su familia cada detalle que publicaban era como quitarle un pedazo de su pequeño cuerpo, sus secretos mas íntimos. Así todos supimos que ella tenia tantas cosas negativas, que no era perfecta y el hecho de que los paparazzi publicaban todo volvía la situación mas incomoda tanto como para ella como para sus fans que ya no sabia a quien creerle.

Cada vez que alguien rompía su corazón lo publicaban como si ella no tuviera sentimientos. Drogas y sexo, debo admitir que esto me sorprendió muchísimo pero supongo que a veces nos dejamos llevar por la locura. En solo dos años pasaron de hablar de la mujer más bella y talentosa que el mundo jamás había visto a golpear su carrera y destruir su vida.

Lo único que le quedaba era el talento que no le pudieron robar.

Después de todo este desastre decidió alejarse por un tiempo de la fama lo que no le costo mucho, ya que después de tanta mala fama sus fans se fueron alejando y buscando nuevos ídolos.

Nuevos ídolos(?) me parece tan desagradable la palabra ídolo ella es mucho mas que un estúpido ídolo-teen del momento. Como si ella pudiera ser remplazada!

En fin ella logro reafirmar su vida se caso con un famoso actor llamado Erick Dawson, fue una boda sencilla, apartada y sin aviso lo cual parecía un poco raro ya que Rachel siempre tuvo algunos aires de diva.

A los 4 meses de la boda Rachel lucia una panza de unos 6 meses así fue cuando todos llegamos a la conclusión de que se casaron por el bebe.

Nadie esperaba esto pero a los 24 años Rachel dio a luz a su primera hija a la cual llamo Celeste Dawson. Esta gran noticia no paso desapercibida y no tardo mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a estar en boca de todos.

Celeste, Como mi segundo nombre.

Rachel decide retomar su carrera a los 25 años realizando un papel principal en la película "Mis problemas" donde ella interpreta a Lea que es hermana menor de Marcus, ellos son tan inseparables que la gente piensa que son una pareja. Cansados de las males interpretaciones, ambos deciden buscar el amor. Todo cambia cuando Marcus encuentra a su alma gemela, Charlie. Este hecho supone un vuelco en la vida de Lea, que comienza a sentir cosas por su futura cuñada.

Esa es mis películas favoritas.

Fue la película más taquillera y la que marco el regreso de Rachel.

Corrijo los errores de ortografía y todo parece estar en orden. Entro a Internet y Abro mi correo.

Nuevo Mensaje.

Para: RollingStone

Asunto: Biografía Corta de Rachel B. Berry. Para edición de Luxe. (Reeditar)

Adjunto mi Archivo de Word y coloco mi firma Virtual en la que se lee mi sello personal:** Q. Fabray Periodista y Escritora de Rolling Stone.**

clickeo en enviar, suspiro y me quito mis anteojos de lectura mientras llevo mi reloj de pulsera cerca de mi rostro y achico los ojos.

"OH DIOS! Son las 3 de la mañana!"- digo un poco sorprendida.

Pensé que había tardado menos en esto seguramente me detuve demasiado a pensar como fue que todo esto le paso a Berry a Mandhands.

Parece que ya no es la chica que recuerdo.

* * *

**Si ven algún error no duden en avisarme.**

**Al chico que comento gracias por la critica. La verdad es muy complicado ya que trate de no usar tanto el argentinismo y se me complico mucho mas la escritura de lo que pensaba.**

**no soy muy buena con el uso de las comas pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. :)**

**Besos a todos.**

**Arcia**


	2. Rachel Lohan!

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Rachel Lohan**

* * *

**S**on las 8:30am. Voy en el auto con Beth sentada en el asiento trasero, estoy un poco hundida en mis pensamientos.

"Mama… "– escucho a lo lejos a mi hija pero no le presto mucha atención.

"MAMAAAAAAA!"- Grita Beth y me hace saltar del asiento.

"Que?... Dios! Por que gritas?"- dije un poco alterada

"Mami… no se en que demonios estas pensando pero te olvidaste mi almuerzo…OTRA VEZ"- escucho a mi hija casi quejarse de mi falta de atención y mi cara se pone un poco roja por la vergüenza, miro por el espejo retrovisor y Beth me pone su carita de ángel.

"Oh… estrellita, lo siento tanto!" – No puedo continuar cuando escucho a mi niña

"Si, lo se estuviste trabajando hasta tarde, vi la luz prendida de tu habitación cuando fui al baño en la madrugada… pero aun así debo comer"- me dice mientras sonríe.

"Lo siento amor, prometo que te recompensare"- digo mientras estaciono el auto frente a su escuela, revuelvo mi cartera y saco algo de dinero. Beth arranca el dinero de mi mano y baja del auto apurada huyendo de mis besos.

"Adiós, Mami"- Dice casi escapándose de mí.

Bajo rápido del auto y suena mi celular.

"Hola?... dame un segundo "– digo al teléfono – "Beth ven aquí y bésame"- le digo como si fuera una orden.

Ella sonríe gira hacia mi y le paso el teléfono.

"PAPA?"- la veo sonreír mientras habla con Puck, tres segundos mas tarde me mira y pregunta. – Mama papa dice que me llevara a ver una película hoy ¿puedo ir?- la veo como cierra sus ojos y pide por favor en voz baja.

"Bueno... el dijo que te llevara así que no dio lugar a preguntas" - le digo mientras le guiño un ojo.

"SI! dijo que si! Adiós Papa! Te quiero"- dice Beth pasándome el teléfono y besándome en la mejilla.

"No Compres Porquerías!"- le grito mientras la veo entrar a la escuela.

Subo al auto y comienzo mi viaje hacia el trabajo mientras sigo ultimando detalles con Puck sobre Beth

"Puck... Nada de Metálica o Fútbol? Ok? Es una niña" – Digo tratando de que comprenda.

"OK, MAMA MILF"- Es lo ultimo que escucho.

Casi al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hablar con Puck, estaba terminado de estacionar el auto frente a las oficinas de mi trabajo, tome mis cosas, arregle mi cabello, repase mis labios con brillo y baje del auto.

Antes de cruzar la calle recordé que Beth había hablado sobre una revista que se llamaba fiveteen o sixteen, así que gire a mi derecha y camine hacia la esquina hasta le Revistero.

"Señorita Stone, En que Puedo Ayudarla? "- dijo el Diariero sonriendo amablemente.

Claramente el sabia que yo escribía para Rolling Stone.

"Estoy Buscando….."- Dije pensativa mientras miraba las revistas para adolescentes.

"OMG! No puede ser "– Dije en voz alta.

El revistero se rió y dijo – "Parece que esta noticia trae locos a muchos."-

Trate de Calmarme, pero me era imposible - "Quiero estas tres revistas y una que se llama TEEN-ALGO"- dije apurada para poder correr a leer las noticias.

"Seventeen?"- Dijo el diariero casi seguro de que esa era la revista.

"Si, si, esa"- Dije sin asegurarme de si realmente esa era la revista de la que Beth había hablado, saque dinero de mi cartera y pague lo justo para no tener que esperar por el vuelto.

Entre al edificio de Rolling Stone, mientras ingresaba directo al ascensor escuche algunas personas que me saludaron pero no me detuve a corresponderles solo subí directamente a mi oficina.

Tome el teléfono y hable con mi secretaria.

"Tina, cancela todas mis citas y asegúrate de traerme la impresión de prueba de los artículos Berry".

"Estas bien Quinn?"- Dijo tina sin tartamudear, hace años que no la escucho tartamudear.

"Si, perdón, estoy un poco alterada y necesito algo de paz. Vale?"- dije en el alta voz.

"Es por las nuevas de Berry?"- Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

"Después hablamos tina. Háceme ese favor."

"Esta bien Quinn"

"Gracias"- fue todo lo que me salio y corte el teléfono.

Me recosté en mi silla y mire las revistas desparramadas en mi escritorio. En la primera plana de People, Star y OK habia una foto de Rachel Besando una chica que podría jurar era igual a Lindsay Lohan, el encabezado de las tres revistas era exactamente el mismo.

"Rachel Separada y Lesbiana"…

Debo decir que estaba completa mente desconcertada, no sabia que pensar. La historia volvía a repetirse pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca, ahora era la actriz que dejo al hermosísimo Erick por una mujer.

Tome mi celular y llame a Kurt.

"Hola?"- dije un poco temerosa de que se había olvidado completamente de mi, ahora que era un gran diseñador de modas junto a Mercedes. Ellos tiene una marca llamada B&G (Black and Gay) según ellos.

"Quien habla?" - su vos fina y elegante sonaba un poco alterada.

"Emm... Hola, soy…Quinn, Te acuerdas de mi?"-

"OH POR DIOS! QUINN FABRAY! por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti!"- parecía feliz de oírme.

"QUE? PON EL ALTAVOZ!" – se escucha en el fondo y no tarde en reconocer la voz de Mercedes.

"Chica, que haces tanto tiempo!"- Grita Mercedes y puedo imaginar a Kurt pidiéndole que controle sus emociones con la mirada.

"Bien, bien y por lo que escuche de algunos fanáticos de la moda a ustedes no les va nada mal." – dije mirando la remera que tenia puesta que casualmente era de B&G.

"Por supuesto que no, incluso ahora mismo estamos en París"- Dice Kurt queriendo hacerme envidiar su vida.

"Y Beth? Como esta ella? Que edad tiene?"- dice Kurt

"Cumplirá 9 años en un meses"- digo orgullosa de mi niña

"Oh dios! Debe estar enorme!"- grita mercedes.

"Le mandare algunos obsequios, Algo de ropa de buen gusto."- Dice Kurt.

"Sabes algo de Berry?"- Dije sin rodeos.

Hubo un largo silencio y Mercedes hablo.

"La chica esta mal Quinn, perdio la tenencia de Celeste y Erick quiere enjuiciarla por Adulterio por eso del beso con "Lindsay Clon"!"

"Bueno, bueno ya era Hora de que saliera del Closet. "- dice Kurt-

"Como?"- Dije un poco desconcertada y tratando de buscar un tono de broma en su voz..

"Si chica, desde que estábamos en segundo año nos dimos cuenta que le gustaba mirar mas las faldas que los pantalones."- dice Mercedes mientras se escucha la risa de Kurt

"De cualquier modo, porque preguntas? Vas a invitarla a salir?"-Dice Kurt burlándose.

"Estoy preocupada por ella."- dije y creo que eso causo una conmoción porque segundos mas tardes escuche las risas a través del teléfono.

"QUINN FABRAY, PREOCUPADA POR BERRY? Oh! por Dios eso si que no me lo veía venir."- Dijo Kurt.

"Vamos, trato de ser una buena persona, no te rías mi"- le dije en Broma.

"En fin chica Debemos seguir con el trabajo, cuando estemos por USA te llamaremos así vemos a Beth y charlamos de la vida, te parece?"- Dice Mercedes.

"Cuando quieran Chicos, Fue muy Bonito volver a hablar."-

"Au Revoir"- Dicen los dos casi a coro.

"Adiós chicos, Cuídense."-

Así fue como tuve un poco de información de Berry, no es que pensaba publicarlo ni nada por el estilo, trabajo en Rolling Stone no en PEOPLE, no escribo chismes sobre la gente.

Aunque se que el GAY-RADAR de Kurt jamás se equivoca, estaba segura que esta vez no le estaba funcionando bien.

Pasada una semana. Rachel había dando un par de entrevistas en E!, ella negó tener una relación homosexual con esta chica de la foto, recuerdo sus palabras, ella dijo "estaba borracha y cometí un error."

**Yo le creí.**

* * *

**Realmente me cuesta colocar las comas, así que perdón por eso y por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**Arcia.**


	3. Beth's Birthday

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**Beth Brithday**

* * *

Un mes después de este incidente, los paparazzi se calmaron un poco pero podía ver Rachel que cada día estaba mas sola.

Estaba pensando en Rachel, sentada en el portal de mi casa, cuando veo el auto de Santana en la entrada de mi casa y a Britt saltar como una loca mientras trataba desesperadamente de sacar del asiento trasero un pato gigante de peluche, no pude evitar sonreí al verla luchar con el tamaño del pato.

Santana me miro y revoleo los ojos, mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Britt a sacar el pato.

Cuando finalmente terminaron del sacar el pato, Britt intento corre con el en las manos y Santana la tubo que detener.

-Britt, podrías tropezar con el pato y lastimarse, cálmate.- Dijo Santana con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Pero quiero ser la primera en Saludarla y quiero darle el pato ahora- Dijo Britt tratando de respirar correctamente lo cual era imposible por la exitacion que tenia.

BETH! tus tías están aquí y quieren verte! – grite a Beth que estaba mirando TV en la cocina.

Santana me abrazo – Amiga! Te extrañe. – dijo mientras sentíamos que Britt y el pato de por medio se unían al Abrazo.

TIAA! - Dijo Beth y corrió a los brazos de Santana.

Mira lo que tiene la tía Britt para ti.- Dijo S mientras la abrasaba y apuntaba en la dirección que estaba Britt oculta detrás del pato.

Para mi? - Dijo Beth emocionada

Si! UN GRAN PATO! a mi me gustan los patos- Dijo Britt abrazando y Besando a Beth!

Llegan temprano chicas, Puck salio hace un rato a buscar a Kurt y Mercedes al aeropuerto- les Dije sonriendo

Ellos estarán aquí?- Dijo S con un aire de decepción.

Quien mas vendrá Q? - dijo Britt.

Bueno... Finn esta en el patio trasero colocando el castillo Infla…- no termine de decir inflable porque Britt corrió desesperada al patio de atrás.

Santana me miro y no pudimos evitar reir.

Artie no podrá venir, esta filmando en Nueva Zelanda, al fin logro dirigir una película!- dijo Tina que venia caminando por la acera.

Santana se veía un poco sorprendida de cómo Tina se había convertido en una mujer, ya no usaba ropas góticas, ni tartamudeaba, ahora era una chica súper sexy y madura.  
Pero aun así S debía mantener su imagen de PERRA, así que no le dijo ningún cumplido a tina.

Dejemos de charlar en la calle- dije mientras las invitaba a pasar a la casa.  
no terminamos de entrar a la casa cuando escuche la vos de Kurt desde la puerta de entrada  
-Algo en lo que te podamos ayudar Quinn?-  
no pude evitar gritar y abrazalo. Incluso Britt salio del castillo inflable para abrazar a Mercedes y Kurt.

ellos le dieron a Beth miles de bolsas con ropa que ellos diseñaron especialmente para ella. Beth dijo que se sentía toda una estrella de Hollywood.

Mike & Matt, tocaron el timbre y cuando salí a saludarlos vi detrás de ellos había una fila de niños y padres que venían a la fiesta.

le dije a Puck que se haga cargo de la gente, los regalos y que haga pasar a todos al patio porque ella que tenia que terminar de acomodar la comida en las mesas.

Puck la miro completamente desconcertado, no sabia como iba hacer todo eso.

Quinn miro a Kurt este suspiro y dijo- BIEN! Yo lo ayudo.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian - dijo Mercedes y Tina comenzó a reír.

Siempre serás un Idiota Puck!- Dijo Santana

Britt estaba muy ocupada jugando con los niños en el Inflable y la mayoría estaba tomando algo mientras miraban a Beth disfrutar de su cumpleaños o a Mike y Matt competir en el Guitar Hero con los niños de 9 años.  
Despues de una hora de charlas sin sentido Kurt no lo pudo soportar más y pregunto.

Invitaste a Berry?-

Todos clavaron sus ojos en mi - Finn dijo que Hablaría con ella. – Dije desligándome de la presión.

Y porque el idiota de Finn todavía habla con ella? – dijo Santana y frunció el seño.

No lo se, pregúntale a el si tanto te interesa Berry- dije un poco alterada queriendo que termine la charla.

DING-DONG

DING-DONG

Salvada por el timbre - dijo Mercedes

No atine a responderle y fui a ver quien era, cuando abrí la puerta vi una gran limosna blanca en la entrada de mi casa, bajo un chofer muy elegante y se acerco a abrir la puerta trasera y mi corazón se acelero y me pedía a gritos salir de mi cuerpo. "Rachel? ella vino a verme?... digo… al cumpleaños de Beth?" mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sentí la voz del chofer.

-Señorita Fabray?-

Si?, en que puedo ayudarlo?-

Podría usted llamar a algún otro hombre así me ayudan a descargar los presentes para la señorita…- el chofer me miro avergonzado mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la leia- La señorita Beth Pukerman-

Si por supuesto – gire sobre mi cuerpo y le grites a los chicos - Hey muchacho necesito algo de ayuda aquí.-

Todos salieron cuando vieron la limo, incluso Britt, Beth y los niños dejaron el Inflable para ver de que se trataba.

El chofer y los chicos descargaron casi 100 paquetes. Todos mirábamos anonadados, cuando terminaron el chofer se acerco a mi, me dio una Rosa y dijo - Cortesía de Rachel Berry - y se retiro.

Berry quiere violarte! – dijo Puck con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Santana lo golpeo en el brazo. Mientras yo solo miraba a mi hija y los niños abrir todos los regalos en el césped del jardín delantero de la casa.

Te lo dije! – Gritaron Kurt y Mercedes mientras se reían.

Matt y Mike ayudaron a meter todos los regalos dentro de la casa y luego tuvieron que irse porque ellos son bailarines de B.E.P y debían volar a Argentina esa misma noche, para un concierto. Les agradecí su presencia y cuando pude darme cuenta todos los padres ya se habían llevado a sus niños.

Cuando ya todos estábamos mas relajados y tomando café en la cocina, fui a buscar a Beth para llevarla a la cama y la encontré durmiendo con Britt en el inflable, me causo ternura verlas durmiendo tan pacíficamente, una encima de la otra.

Llame a Santana que cargo a la rubia como si fuera su hija hasta la habitación de huéspedes y la recostó en la cama mientras yo llevaba a Beth a su habitación.

Después bajamos a la cocina a seguir con el Café.  
Solo quedábamos Puck, Finn, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y yo.

Entonces…Que onda con Berry?- Dijo Santana.- Que estupidez es esta de mandar regalos y una rosa y no aparecerse?

Vamos a llamarla – Dijo Kurt sacando su celular

Si!- dijeron todos yo solo me limite a mirar la situación.

TUUU… TUUU… Hola… se escucha, mi corazón se enloquece, le arranco el celular a Kurt de las manos y corto la llamada.

Se escuchan las carcajadas en toda la habitacion.

Hey! Quinn, porque no quieres hablar con Berry? deberías agradecerle los regalos- dijo Finn con su estupida e inocente sonrisa.

Después voy a hablar con ella, yo sola! sin todos ustedes husmeando.-dije un poco enojada

ok. entiendo, SOLA! - dijo Kurt mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir todos- Dijo Mercedes casi empujando a todos a salir de la casa.

Bueno, yo me voy a ir a descansar porque mañana si llego tarde mi jefa me castiga- dijo Tina apuntandome.  
Kurt y Mercedes le pidieron un aventón hasta el hotel donde estaban parando y Puck salio de fiesta con Finn.

Santana y yo ordenamos todo, terminamos de limpiar como a la una de la mañana.

No hablamos mucho, hasta que Santana me agarro del brazo y pregunto.

Sabes lo que esto significa?- mirando hacia la rosa que yo había puesto en un florero.

No, yo estoy tan desconcertada como tu- dije mientras apartaba mis ojos de la mirada penetrante de S.

No pienses estupideces Quinni- dijo Santana mientras subia por las escaleras.

Buenas Noches- dijimos casi al mismo tiempo.

Revise todos los juguetes, cada envoltorio en busca de una tarjeta, una nota, algo. Pero solo pude encontrar una tarjeta escrita a mano que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Beth con amor de la tía Rachel."

Volví a la cocina en busca de otro café pero termine con un Whisky en mis manos. Camine hacia mi oficina y revise la biblioteca hasta que encontré el anuario, un de los pocos que no habían sido rayados por nadie. Supongo que incluso en el Club Glee y embarazada la gente me seguia respetaba un poco.

Busque la foto del Glee club, acaricie mi rostro joven con lagrimas en los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír al ver el ridículo sweater amarillo de Rachel, di vuelta la pagina en busca de las fotos de las Cheerios y atrape en el aire una foto que habia resbalado de entre sus paguinas.

Había olvidado por completo esta foto- dije en vos alta.

Rachel había insistido en tomarnos esta foto frente al teatro durante los regionales, gire la foto en busca de alguna fecha pero solo encontré escrito a puño y letra de Rachel "Te necesito para brillar. R.B" y una estrella dorada pegada al costado de su nombre.

Mis ojos estaban como platos, como en 6 años jamás me había dado cuenta de la existencia de esa frase justo en mis narices.

_DEJA DE PENSAR IDIOTESES QUINN! Ella no es gay por el amor de Dios! Ella es RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! La cantante y actriz mas talentosa de los últimos tiempos, porque iría acordarse de ti, porque iría a venir al cumpleaños de tu hija, porque no dejas de hacerte ilusiones! con cosas que no pasaran! QUINN CONCENTRATE! - Me dije a mi mismo._

_Estupido libro de recuerdos!_- dije tirando el anuario sobre mi escritorio.

* * *

**Este capitulo no tiene mucho sentido pero me gusto la idea de un cumpleaños para Beth :)**

**Arcia.**


	4. Letters for Rachel tomo I

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****Letters for Rachel tomo I**

Rachel estaba cada vez más sola a veces se la veía con celeste o su guardaespaldas.

"_Parece que ya no tenia mas a esos estupidos amigos famosos, que obviamente ella prefirió" **Q.F**_**_  
_**

_

* * *

_

**Primera Carta. **

**

* * *

**

El dos de enero Rachel recibió la primera de varias cartas que cambiarían su vida.

No le importo mucho la idea de que llegara una carta a su casa, ya que algunos de sus fans siempre lograban encontrar su dirección.

Tomo una taza de té y se retiro a su alcoba a leerla, se sentó frente al ventanal de su habitación y giro el sobre y leyó.

Remitente: Brilla por mi.

Dirección: Mi mente

Teléfono: Tú sabes mi número.

Rachel sonrío mientras decía en voz alta. – Cada día están más locos pero los amo. -

Cuando abrió el sobre se llevo una sorpresa, encontró una tira de stickers de estrellas doradas y una pequeña nota que decía: "Lo importante es lo que tu pienses de ti; recuerda quien eres Berry" Alittlelamb Rachel inspecciono el sobre en busca de más cuando miro la tira de estrellas en su mano y sonrío, por unos segundos recordó la secundaria y su obsesión de pegar una estrella dorada en todo lo que le pertenecía. Bajo las escaleras de su mansión con las estrellas en las manos y vio a Mark salir de la cocina Tiene que ser alguien cercano a mi, si no como sabría lo de las estrellas?- dijo Rachel en voz alta. ¿Que?- pregunto Mark con un Pedazo de sándwich en su boca. Mark, alguna vez hable sobre estrellas doradas en mis entrevistas?- le pregunto Rachel mientras le mostraba los stickers a su gigante guardaespaldas. ¡Si! pegabas las malditas estrellas hasta en el trasero de tus enemigos- dijo levantando su sándwich en el aire. ¡El vocabulario MARK! – Rachel lo reprendió aunque le causaba gracia ver a Mark maldiciendo con su sándwich en el aire. Gracias- dijo Rachel mientras se retiraba a guardar las estrellas en un cajón. Cuando quieras, Bárbara- dijo Mark volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

* * *

**Segunda Carta.**

**

* * *

**

Una semana mas tarde Rachel recibió una segunda carta de **"Alittlelamb".**

¿Quien demonios podría se comparado con un pequeño cordero? aunque es probable, no creo en la existencia de una persona con una personalidad semejante a la de un cordero. – Rachel pensó para sus adentros mientras abría el sobre.

Rachel sintió un suave perfume en el aire y acerco el sobre a su rostro para poder sentir el perfume y degustarlo, lo olfateo unos segundos y grito.

Bingo! Eres una mujer "Alittlelamb"! – abrió el sorbe saco un papel lo desdoblo y se dispuso a leer… la nada, era una hoja en blanco, volvió a abrir el sobre y encontró otro diminuto sobre con un mini CD dentro con una pequeña nota que decía: **"Recuerda quien eres, Berry" Alittlelamb.**

Rachel corrió a buscar su laptop y coloco el pequeño CD, le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardo en cargar el CD, sus piernas se agitaban con rapidez debajo de la mesa.

Hasta que se abrió la ventana de reproducción automática, reviso el contenido del CD y encontró un video llamado "YOU", se coloco los auriculares hizo click y comenzó a reproducir el video.

¡OH DIOS! Soy yo- dijo Rachel antes de ponerse a llorar. Estaba viendo un video de ella cuando tenia 10 años remixado con su presentación en las secciónales con el Glee Club cantando "Don't Rain On My Parade".

A Rachel no le sorprendió que esta persona tuviera acceso a sus videos, ya que estaban colgados en YOUTUBE, pero la emoción se debía a que hacia unos 7 años no veía esos videos e incluso esos recuerdos ya estaban viéndose borrosos en su mente.

Cuando termina el video se puede leer en la pantalla negra: **"Dime quien eres, Berry".**

Rachel entendió por completo el concepto del papel en blanco, **Alittlelamb** esperaba que ella se describiera en un papel blanco.

¡OK! quiero saber quien esta haciendo esto.- grito Rachel mientras caminaba hacia el living agitando el sobre en su mano.

Mark salio de la cocina, que como estamos viendo es uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Rach? ¿Que pasa?-

Llama a todo el personal ahora mismo, tendremos una reunión en el living en 5 minutos.- dijo Rachel tratando de calmarse.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, cuando vio llegar a Mark, Clarisa la ama de llaves, Claudia su Chef, al jardinero y a dos guardias de seguridad.

¿Quien esta jugando conmigo?- grito Rachel mientras tiraba el CD y las notas sobre la mesa ratona.

¡¿Que demonios Rachel?- dijo Mark completamente alterado y desconcertado.

¿De que habla señorita Berry?- Dijo Claudia mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Mark para calmarlo.

¿Quién mando estas cartas? ¡Díganme! O…o los despido a todos. – gruño Rachel.

No sabemos de lo que esta hablando Señorita Berry- dijo el jardinero, mientras apretaba con nerviosismo la gorra que sostenía en sus manos.

Están todos en probl…-Rachel no pudo terminar su frase cuando escucho un grito desde la puerta de la sala.

RACHEL! ¡Cálmate!, todo el mundo vuelva a sus tareas, yo me encargo de mi hija- dijo James imponiendo su autoridad con confianza y tranquilidad.

Papá y Papá! Gracias a Dios están aquí.- dijo Rachel mientras los abrasaba y lloraba en sus brazos.

¿Que esta pasando cariño? ¿Nos vamos 3 días y comienzas una nueva película de drama? – dijo James sentando a Rachel en el sofá mientras ellos la abrazaban y mimaban un poco.

Nada, no pasa nada- dijo Rachel haciéndose la victima.

La nada no hace llorar- dijo Marcelo el otro padre de Rachel mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo daba a Rachel.

Bueno… recibí unas cartas que me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas- contesto Rachel mientras se sonaba los mocos exageradamente y secaba sus lágrimas.

¿Cartas?- Dijo James

¿Que clase de cartas? – pregunto Marcelo

Rachel llevo a sus padres a su alcoba y les mostró las cartas, mas bien las notas.

Bueno, Parece que "**Alittlelamb**" se preocupa por ti. – dijo James guiñando un ojo a Marcelo

¿Qué hago? ¿Me asusta un poco?¿y si es un psicópata?- dijo Rachel acentuando mucho la palabra psicópata.

Oh! Bueno cariño, puedes esperar por otra carta y ver a donde lleva todo esto- dijo James mientras observaba una de las notas.

O puedes pedir que no te entreguen más las cartas y seguir como estas- retruco Marcelo.

Cariño nosotros iremos a ducharnos, fue un viaje largo y tu debes tomar una decisión…SOLA- dijo James mirando a su marido cuando repitió – SOLA.

Iré a llevar a Celeste a ver a Erick, hoy se queda con el.- dijo Rachel Besando en la frente a ambos Padres en forma de agradecimiento a sus consejos.

Adiós amor- dijo la pareja casi a coro.

James, creo que esto tiene algo que ver con la llamada que recibimos ayer- dijo Marcelo asegurándose de que Rachel no escuchara.

Shh, el tiempo dirá- dijo james mientras besaba tiernamente a su marido.

**Alittlelamb**, ¡si claro! **alittleLEON**, debería ser su nombre.- murmuro Marcelo.

Ya olvida eso y ven a ducharte conmigo- dijo James quitándose la ropa.

* * *

**ALITTLELEON :P**

_Bueno, creo que ahora se puso mas interesante._

_Perdon! si algo no les gusta y/o por los errores._

_Pd: Pegatinas es lo mismo que Stickers?  
_

**Arcia.**


	5. Letters for Rachel tomo II

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****The Photoshoot  
**

* * *

¡Dios mío! ¡RACHEL! En una hora tenemos que estar en Rolling Stone, hoy es la sesión de fotos – dijo el manager ultra mega gay de Rachel, mientras la empujaba de la cama.

¿De verdad?, me eh quedado dormida – dijo Rachel mientras se cambiaba a la velocidad de la luz

Te traje café, métete al auto ¡ya!, yo manejo…demonios Rachel es Rolling Stone debes hacerlo bien.- dijo el manager tratando de sonar muy enojado.

Cuando llegaron al set, Rachel se puso al tanto del estilo de fotos que quería el fotógrafo y partió a su camarín a cambiarse.

Entro a su camarín, no era muy grande, había un espejo enorme un escritorio, una silla y una mesa ratona con flores.

Rachel se sentó y largo un pequeño chillido cuando vio en el espejo un sobre pegado con cinta, el sobre decía: "Hola, Rachel"

Rachel arranco el sobre del espejo y lo abrió, dentro solo encontró otra de esas cortas notas que decía: **"Una Acacia en nombre de un amor secreto, porque tu y yo tenemos un secreto" Alittlelamb **

Rachel recordó las flores que habían visto en la mesa ratona y giro rápidamente, para encontrarse con 4 floreros de vidrio, finos, delicados y modernos con algunos detalles en vidrio negro. Cada uno tenía pegado un pequeño sobre con un número.

Tomo le primer sobre que obviamente tenia escrito en su exterior el numero uno.

Sobre Nº 1. **"Esta es la acacia"** y tenía una flecha apuntando hacia arriba donde supuestamente estaba la flor. Al leer esto Rachel no pudo evitar reirse.

Sobre Nº 2. **"Una flor de Vainilla para que tengas calma y me esperes solo un poco mas".**

¿Qué te espere? No quiero esperarte mas.- pensaba Rachel mientras se dirigía al próximo florero.

Sobre Nº 3. **"Una Violeta Azul para que confíes en mi y no dudes de mis palabras"**

¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

Sobre Nº 4. **"Una Lila para que recuerdes tu primer amor, ¿lo recuerdas?" Alittlelamb.**

¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Porsupuesto que si, yo tenia 10 años.

...

_¿Rachel?_

_¿Quinn?_

_¡Bésame! _

_Yo... nunca eh besado a nadie.- dijo Rachel mirando el suelo con vergüenza._

_Lo se, yo tampoco…creo que solo lo haríamos para practicar, para aprender.- dijo Quinn acercando se un poco mas a Rachel._

_Quinn cuando llegue el momento, tendremos nuestro primer beso.- dijo Rachel que intentaba tener el control de la situación._

_Lo se, pero yo no quiero ser pésima, así que supongo que uno debe practicar y realmente ya me canse de practicar con mi brazo.- dijo Quinn casi sobre los labios de Rachel._

_Aunque considero que es un buen punto, aun tengo mis dudas.- Rachel aun intentaba mantener la distancia_

_¿Porque?- dijo Quinn alejándose solo un poco._

_¿Si nos besamos no seria algo como de lesbianas?- Rachel se sonrojo por completo cuando termino su pregunta._

_¡NO!... solo dos amigas que se ayudan.- dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel_

_Ok… Bésame.- Rachel no llego a cerrar sus ojos cuando Quinn ya había apoyado sus labios sobre los de ella, intentaron abrir un poco la boca pero no usaron sus lenguas, ambas creían que era un poco asqueroso. Fue solo un beso pequeño, rápido, un beso lleno de amor e inocencia._

¿Rachel?... ¡RACHEL! ¿Estas lista?- grito el manager desde la puerta sacando a Rachel de sus recuerdos.

Si, solo dame unos minutos, ya voy.- dijo Rachel mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a su padre.

¿Hola? – era James

¡Papá! Me mando flores a mi camarín y escribió notas, pego cosas en el espejo ¿Que hago papá? – dijo Rachel desesperada.

RACHEL! Cálmate. ¿Decía algo raro? ¿Te amenazo o algo por el estilo?- dijo james y de fondo se escuchaba la risita de Marcelo.

No... Pero entro a mi camarín, estuvo aquí. ¿Y si me hace algo? ¿Y si es un acosador?- dijo Rachel un poco mas calmada pero mirando hacia todos lados como si alguien estuviera asechándola.

Llama a seguridad y diles que no quieres que nadie fuera del staff entre a la sesión- dijo James.

Bien, gracias por escuchar mi locura- dijo Rachel un poco desconforme con la respuesta de su padre.

De nada cielo, aunque con tu padre creemos que deberías relajarte, ¡te amamos, Adiós! – dijo James que obviamente tenia un sonrisa en su cara por el timbre de su vos.

¡Adiós! papá y papá – dijo Rachel saliendo de su camarín.

OK. ¡Es tiempo de trabajar!- dijo el fotógrafo y todos comenzaron a moverse como locos alrededor de Rachel que solo posaba.

Cuando terminaron con las fotos el manager aviso a Rachel que debían volver al día siguiente para una entrevista con una reportera de Rolling Stone, Rachel asintió mientras miraba las fotos y elegía junto al fotógrafo cuales fueron las mejores.

* * *

Besos y gracias.

Perdon por los errores.

**Arcia.**


	6. The Photoshoot

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**The Photoshoot**

* * *

¡Dios mío! ¡RACHEL! En una hora tenemos que estar en Rolling Stone, hoy es la sesión de fotos – dijo el manager ultra mega gay de Rachel, mientras la empujaba de la cama.

¿De verdad?, me eh quedado dormida – dijo Rachel mientras se cambiaba a la velocidad de la luz

Te traje café, métete al auto ¡ya!, yo manejo…demonios Rachel es Rolling Stone debes hacerlo bien.- dijo el manager tratando de sonar muy enojado.

Cuando llegaron al set, Rachel se puso al tanto del estilo de fotos que quería el fotógrafo y partió a su camarín a cambiarse.

Entro a su camarín, no era muy grande, había un espejo enorme un escritorio, una silla y una mesa ratona con flores.

Rachel se sentó y largo un pequeño chillido cuando vio en el espejo un sobre pegado con cinta, el sobre decía: "Hola, Rachel"

Rachel arranco el sobre del espejo y lo abrió, dentro solo encontró otra de esas cortas notas que decía: **"Una Acacia en nombre de un amor secreto, porque tu y yo tenemos un secreto" Alittlelamb **

Rachel recordó las flores que habían visto en la mesa ratona y giro rápidamente, para encontrarse con 4 floreros de vidrio, finos, delicados y modernos con algunos detalles en vidrio negro. Cada uno tenía pegado un pequeño sobre con un número.

Tomo le primer sobre que obviamente tenia escrito en su exterior el numero uno.

Sobre Nº 1. **"Esta es la acacia"** y tenía una flecha apuntando hacia arriba donde supuestamente estaba la flor. Al leer esto Rachel no pudo evitar reirse.

Sobre Nº 2. **"Una flor de Vainilla para que tengas calma y me esperes solo un poco mas".**

¿Qué te espere? No quiero esperarte mas.- pensaba Rachel mientras se dirigía al próximo florero.

Sobre Nº 3. **"Una Violeta Azul para que confíes en mi y no dudes de mis palabras"**

¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

Sobre Nº 4. **"Una Lila para que recuerdes tu primer amor, ¿lo recuerdas?" Alittlelamb.**

¿Qué si lo recuerdo? teniamos 10 años.

.

_¿Rachel?_

_¿Quinn?_

_¡Bésame! _

_Yo... nunca eh besado a nadie.- dijo Rachel mirando el suelo con vergüenza._

_Lo se, yo tampoco…creo que solo lo haríamos para practicar, para aprender.- dijo Quinn acercando se un poco mas a Rachel._

_Quinn cuando llegue el momento, tendremos nuestro primer beso.- dijo Rachel que intentaba tener el control de la situación._

_Lo se, pero yo no quiero ser pésima, así que supongo que uno debe practicar y realmente ya me canse de practicar con mi brazo.- dijo Quinn casi sobre los labios de Rachel._

_Aunque considero que es un buen punto, aun tengo mis dudas.- Rachel aun intentaba mantener la distancia_

_¿Porque?- dijo Quinn alejándose solo un poco._

_¿Si nos besamos no seria algo como de lesbianas?- Rachel se sonrojo por completo cuando termino su pregunta._

_¡NO!... solo dos amigas que se ayudan.- dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel_

_Ok… Bésame.- Rachel no llego a cerrar sus ojos cuando Quinn ya había apoyado sus labios sobre los de ella, intentaron abrir un poco la boca pero no usaron sus lenguas, ambas creían que era un poco asqueroso. Fue solo un beso pequeño, rápido, un beso lleno de amor e inocencia._

¿Rachel?... ¡RACHEL! ¿Estas lista?- grito el manager desde la puerta sacando a Rachel de sus recuerdos.

Si, solo dame unos minutos, ya voy.- dijo Rachel mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a su padre.

¿Hola? – era James

¡Papá! Me mando flores a mi camarín y escribió notas, pego cosas en el espejo ¿Que hago papá? – dijo Rachel desesperada.

RACHEL! Cálmate. ¿Decía algo raro? ¿Te amenazo o algo por el estilo?- dijo james y de fondo se escuchaba la risita de Marcelo.

No... Pero entro a mi camarín, estuvo aquí. ¿Y si me hace algo? ¿Y si es un acosador?- dijo Rachel un poco mas calmada pero mirando hacia todos lados como si alguien estuviera asechándola.

Llama a seguridad y diles que no quieres que nadie fuera del staff entre a la sesión- dijo James.

Bien, gracias por escuchar mi locura- dijo Rachel un poco desconforme con la respuesta de su padre.

De nada cielo, aunque con tu padre creemos que deberías relajarte, ¡te amamos, Adiós! – dijo James que obviamente tenia un sonrisa en su cara por el timbre de su vos.

¡Adiós! papá y papá – dijo Rachel saliendo de su camarín.

OK. ¡Es tiempo de trabajar!- dijo el fotógrafo y todos comenzaron a moverse como locos alrededor de Rachel que solo posaba.

Cuando terminaron con las fotos el manager aviso a Rachel que debían volver al día siguiente para una entrevista con una reportera de Rolling Stone, Rachel asintió mientras miraba las fotos y elegía junto al fotógrafo cuales fueron las mejores.

* * *

**Arcia**


	7. The Rolling Stone Interview

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****The Rolling Stone Interview  
**

* * *

Así que hay estaba Rachel esperando en una oficina grande, en las paredes podían verse algunos cuadros de tapas viejas de Rolling Stone. Frente a un gran ventanal habian 3 sillones blancos, una mesa ratona con algo de comida vegetariana y te helado. Rachel se sento en uno de los sillones que daba la espalda a la puerta se inclino para tomar un servirse un poco de te cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera girar escucho una voz dulce y femenina detrás de ella.

Hola Yeti

¿Quien te crees que eres para insul…- Rachel se quedo sin palabras al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

¡OMG! ¿QUINN BITCH FABRAY? – dijo Rachel que tenia los ojos como huevos fritos.

Me acerque a Rachel y la abrase con firmeza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

_Sentí como Rachel se desarmaba en mis brazos, creo que debimos estar así como por diez minutos._

¿Rachel?

¿Uumm?

Aun que no me quejo, debo hacerte una entrevista.- dije tratando de no hacer obvio el hecho de que podría morir en sus brazos.

¡Lo siento tanto! Yo… no…– dijo Rachel entrando en pánico.

Esta bien Rach, toma asiento.- le dije apuntando al sillón blanco que estaba a su lado.

Luego coloque una grabadora sobre la mesa y la encendí.

No sabía que trabajabas para Rolling Stone- dijo Rachel mirando la oficina

Hace 3 años.- dije mientras acomodaba mis papeles para empezar con mis preguntas.

Siento tanto no haber ido al cumpleaños de beth, yo no me eh olvidado de ustedes, es solo que...- dijo Rachel casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Levante mi mirada de mis papeles, debería haber dicho algo… pero solo..._

¿Qué se siente volver con un éxito tan grande como "Mis Problemas"?- yo no estaba lista para hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas, era obvio que yo no quería hablar de Glee y de cómo ella nos dejo para unirse a Vocal Adrenalina, así que solo seguí con mis preguntas y ella respondía como un robot programado, como si jamás nos hubiésemos visto.

Aunque debo admitir que solo estaba consentrada en como sus labios se movian y como sus ojos se achicaban un poco cuando sonreia, en ese momento agradeci el hecho de tener una grabadora porque no estaba prestando mucha atencion a lo que ella decia.

_Solo quería decirle… algo que me falto decirle hace algunos años atrás… debo cerrar esa etapa de mi vida, debo decirle._

Intente abrir mi boca pero solo le envie otra pregunta de mi extenso cuestionario.

_Ella no respondió mi pregunta, ella solo…_

¿Quinn?

¿Rachel?

Yo…hay cosas que yo…

Rachel no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vi a David mi asistente entrar a la oficina.

Disculpa que moleste Quinn, pero necesito saber si elegiste la foto de portada.- dijo David, pidiéndome perdón con la mirada por la interrupción.

Hola Rachel es un placer- dijo David y extendió su mano para saludar a Rachel.

Hola.- dijo Rachel un poco molesta con le muchacho.

Si, están sobre mi escritorio.- le dije a David con un poco de desesperación de que saliera de la oficina, quería escuchar lo que Rachel iba a decirme.

Ok. Littlelamb te veo en el almuerzo.- dijo David saliendo de la oficina

_¡Oh mi dios! ¿Rachel escucho eso? ¿Que hago, que hago ? mierda, mierda, mierda!_

¿Qué? ¿Cómo te llamo?- dijo Rachel parándose de un salto.

Rachel… yo puedo…- dije intentando inventar... ¿una mentira? ¿Otra mas? realmente no sabia que decirle, estaba tontamente arruinada.

¿Tu puedes que? ¿Explicarlo? ¡Vamos Quinn no pudiste arruinarme la vida a los 17 años y lo quieres hacer ahora a los 25! ¡Que estupida fui!… yo te creí…le creí a la chica de las cartas ¿hasta cuando ibas a seguir?- Rachel gritaba como loca y agitaba sus manos en el aire, yo podia ver sus ojos brillar, yo sabia que ella iba a llorar.

Rachel, por favor cálmate.- dije mientras la veía tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la puerta, no reaccione muy rápido pero llegue a tomarla del brazo y la lleve contra mi pecho, la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, cuando comencé a escuchar su llanto solo la abrase con un poco mas mientras hacia circulos en su espalda con la palma de mi mano._ ¿Que debo decir? ¿como le pido perdón?._

¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Por qué haces esto?- Rachel hizo un poco de fuerza para alejarse de mi.

_Incluso creo que me pego un poco, no me quejo... me lo merecía._

Recuerdas cuando teníamos diez años y te pedí que nos besáramos…para practicar- no pude evitar reírme de la palabra practicar.

Si, me acuerdo- dijo ella entre sozollos.

Yo te amaba. – le susurre al oído.

Rachel se alejo un poco para ver si mentía pero solo había algunas lágrimas tratando de escapar de mis ojos.

Yo… te…amo Rach.- dije sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Quinn, yo…¿Qué…- no la deje terminar su pregunta cuando mi mente perdió el control de mi cuerpo y la bese. deje mis ojos abiertos para ver su reacción, ella solo cerro los suyos y comenzó a devolverme el beso, sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso sobre mis labios y no pude evitar dejarla entrar, la tome por el cuello y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, nos besamos como por cinco minutos. Hasta que me aleje solo un poco y la mire a los ojos, ella solo se estiro un poco para volver a besarme, le di un pico y dije.

Quiero practicar toda la vida contigo- no pensé muy bien lo que había dicho

Yo también.- dijo Rachel que se notaba todavía estaba en trance, dos segundos después se alejo de mi.

¿Estas loca Quinn? ¿Después de 15 años crees que te puedes aparecer con tu sonrisa perfecta, tus ojos de cachorrito, besarme como nunca nadie lo ah hecho y decirme que me amas? ¿Qué pensante Quinn? ¿Que me acostaría contigo y después viviríamos felices por siempre?

Rachel yo no…solo que no- dije _¡Dios! ¿QUINN FABRAY justo hora no sabes que decir?_

Cuando tengas una respuesta decente me la dices, por ahora ya tienes tu estupida entrevista.- dijo Rachel mientras me empujaba fuera de sus brazos y daba un portazo.

_Yo estaba parada en la puerta de mi oficina, mirando la nada, sola con mi estupida entrevista mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre mis labios recordando el beso con el que habia soñado casi toda mi vida, mientras mi llanto rompió el silencio lúgubre de la habitación, mientras el dolor de mi corazon se hacia eco en toda la oficina. _

_

* * *

_

Espero que les guste y por si no se dieron cuenta esto esta siempre en el punto de vista de quinn.

perdon por los errores._  
_

**Arcia**


	8. After The Interview

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****After the Interview  
**

* * *

Cuando Rachel llego a su casa eran casi las 3 de la tarde, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados pero sobre todo estaba enojada, _¡como Quinn se animo a hacerle eso a ella!._

Cuando quiso ingresar a su casa vio un auto azul estacionado y una rubia que peleaba con el guardia de seguridad por un segundo Rachel creyó que Quinn había tomado la autopista para llegar antes que ella y rogarle por amor.

Rachel bajo de su auto y camino hacia la rubia que al escuchar los tacones golpear el piso giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a gritar.

¡RACHEL! – dijo la rubia que saltaba y agitaba sus manos en el aire mientras corría hacia la pequeña diva.

¿Britt? ¡DIOS MIO! ¡B! ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a la chica.

¡Rachel estas increíble! ¿Cómo estas súper estrella?- dijo Britt mientras le sacaba la lengua al Guardia de seguridad que volvía a su cabina un poco avergonzado.

Bien, estoy bien ¿Qué haces en NY? Entremos a la casa a tomar algo ¿si? – dijo Rachel mientras le daba las llaves de ambos autos a su chofer para que los estacione.

Rachel y Britt entraron abrazadas por un camino de cemento que se encontraba justo en el medio del gran parque delantero de la Mansión.

Britt… si Quinn te mando…no- dijo Rachel casi tartamudeando.

¿Quinn? No se nada de Q, voy a verla mañana. ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?- dijo Britt que trataba de entender porque Rachel hablaba de Quinn.

Nada, nada. ¿Que te trae a mi humilde morada? – dijo Rachel con risitas mientras Britt miraba la "HUMILDE MORADA" con sus ojos súper-mega abiertos.

¡Wow! Rachel tienes toda una mansión, yo moriría por casarme en un lugar así, como los famosos.- dijo Britt mientras imaginaba la boda de sus sueños.

Bueno… si tienes un prometido, tienes la casa.- dijo Rachel que no pensó mucho lo que esta respuesta podría provocar.

¿Rach? ¿De verdad? – dijo Britt con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Por supuesto! Britt te mereces la boda de tus sueños…- Rachel tomo la mano de Britt mientras entraban a la casa.

¿Tienes un Prometido?- Rachel tubo el valor para preguntar lo que se suponía o esperaba que la respuesta fuera un "no" o "si, pero falta mucho".

Bueno, algo así… me voy a casar con…Santana- dijo Britt muy avergonzada.

¡Finalmente! ¿Ella te lo propuso? ¿Pensé que no viviría para ver este día?- Dijo Rachel en tono de burla.

¿Qué? ¿Tu sabias? Si ella lo hizo.- dijo Britt un poco sorprendida.

¡OH! Vamos Britt siempre fue completamente obvio, ustedes nacieron para estar juntas.- dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Si! ¡Como tú y Quinn! – dijo Britt exaltado

¿Qué? – dijo Rachel anonadada de la respuesta de la rubia.

Si, Quinn siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, bueno ella nunca me lo dijo, pero yo leía las poesías que escribía y casi todas tenían que ver con estrellas y voces angelicales. Sin olvidar el hecho de que se quedaba sin aire cuando cantabas en el Glee club, incluso podría jurar que la vi llorar mas de una vez mientras veíamos alguna de tus entrevistas en E! - dijo la rubia confesando algunos de los secretos mejores guardados de Quinn y de Lima.

¡! Sabia que estabas aquí por Quinn!¡ enzima vienes y me dices mentiras… – dijo Rachel casi echando fuera a Britt.

Yo no estoy aquí por Quinn, ¡RACHEL! Vine a invitarte a mi boda, perdón no debería haberte dicho esas cosas, pero juro por los patos que viven en los lagos que nada de lo que digo es mentira y tú sabes que yo jamás dejaría que nada malo le pase a los patos. – dijo Britt con un tono de madures e inocencia.

Si, lo siento Britt…es solo que estoy un poco alterada.- dijo Rachel tratando de que Britt no siguiera contando cosas sobre Quinn y su enamoramiento.

¿Cuándo te casas?- pregunto Rachel mientras miraba la invitación.

En 2 semanas. – dijo Britt con una enorme sonrisa que parecía que iba a romperle los cachetes.

Bueno… deberías enviar las invitaciones de nuevo, porque como dije anteriormente te mereces la boda de tus sueños y yo voy a regalártela.- dijo Rachel mientras buscaba en la cocina algo para tomar.

Britt comenzó a saltar como un niño y no podía dejar de agradecer a Rachel.

Voy a llamar a S, ¡OH dios! ¡Ella va a morir de felicidad! – dijo Britt mientras sostenía el teléfono junto a su oreja.

¿Santana puede sentir felicidad?- dijo Rachel riendo orgullosamente de su buen chiste.

¿Y tú? ¿Puedes sentir amor? – dijo Britt.

_Puedo, pero no quiero… No quiero que me lastimen.-_ pensó Rachel mientras veía a Britt que estaba muy excitada contando a Santana acerca de la mansión y el regalo de Rachel.

* * *

_este capitulo no tiene gracia, pero necesitaba reacomodar la historia para no terminarla rapido ya que pensaba terminarla en 2 capitulos mas._

_PD: el capitulo de hoy fue... emm.. excelentes canciones y una trama de porqueria, debo admitir que no me gusto mucho y parece que los escritores estan jugando mucho con la idea de poner a Quinn y Rachel en las mismas situaciones, pero no creo que nos den a Faberry... ADELANTOS: wow ¿SAM y QUINN? ¡eso es pura mierda!... _

QUERIDO RM...DEJAME ESCRIBIR PARA GLEE XD

Perdon si no les gusta, siento que le capitulo fue una porqueria, pero lo voy a compensar pronto.

besos y Perdon por los errores.

**_ARCIA._**


	9. The Wedding Rehearsal

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****The Wedding Rehearsal **

**

* * *

**Fueron las dos semanas mas locas en la vida de Rachel, Britt y Santana salían y entraban todo el tiempo de la casa, sin olvidar a los miles de decoradores y a la Wedding Planner que parecía había decidido mudarse con ellas, Rachel actuaba como si hubiese olvidado por completo a Quinn aunque había pensado mucho el hecho que era obvio y probable que se verían en la boda.

¿Rachel? ¿Estas lista?- dijo Paula la **Wedding Planner**.

Si, solo un poco nerviosa…- dijo Rachel mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación.

Bueno, si quieres te doy unos 10 minutos, es solo un ensayo de boda… Tranquila- dijo Paula mientras cerraba la puerta.

Rachel se asomo a la ventana para ver a los familiares de Santana y Britt llegar a la casa, Cuando pudo observar su reloj noto que los 10 minutos de relax se le habían terminado, volvió a mirarse al espejo, repaso las arrugas de su vestido, respiro profundo…"_tu puedes hacer esto Rachel, ¡Demonios eres RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!"_ se dijo a si misma antes de colocar su mano sobre el picaporte.

Rachel se asusto cuando la puerta se abrió y dio un salto hacia atrás.

¡Hey Star! Paula dijo que estabas ocultándote de mi familia.- dijo Santana tratando de ocultar su risa.

No… Santana, no es eso, solo que…- dijo Rachel súper nerviosa

No seas idiota Rachel, siempre me lo pones tan fácil. – dijo Santana riéndose

No entiendo porque sigo cayendo en tus chistes.- dijo Rachel enojada con sigo misma

Bien, en realidad vine porque creo que deberías llevarte bien con mi madrina ya que tu serás la madrina de Britt.- dijo Santana con un tono malicioso.

¡Por supuesto! Estoy completamente de acuerdo, aunque se que tu hermana y yo no nos llevamos muy bien esta semana, se que ambas estamos de acuerdo y no arruinaremos tu boda con una pelea estupida sobre el Vegetarianismo. – dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia delante con la intención de salir de la habitación para encontrarse con todos, le parecía descortés no haber saludado a nadie, esa era su casa y ella debía ser una buena anfitriona.

Bueno…ese es el punto, Berry.- dijo Santana empujando dentro de la habitación a Rachel.

Quinn es mi madrina…- dijo Santana mientras abría un poco mas la puerta y me hacia señas para que entre a la habitación.

La cara de Rachel cambio por completo incluso estoy segura que su mandíbula toco el piso.

Pero, tu, ella. ¿Cómo no lo supuse?- dijo Rachel cuando pudo respirar

Santana me empujo dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave.

¡Hasta que no solucionen las cosas el ensayo no empieza y… no los dejare salir!- grito Santana del otro lado de la puerta.

Santana la gente- dijo Rachel mirándome con pánico, yo solo me senté en el borde de la cama esperando que Rachel se calmara un poco.

Kurt esta aquí y dijo que se hará cargo. – dijo Santana mientras llamaba con las manos a Britt que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

¿Kurt esta aquí? QUIERO VERLO- Gritó Rachel apunto de empezar una de sus rabietas.

Si, si, El vino…Ahora deja de hablar con migo Berry, soluciona tus problemas con Quinn… yo por mi parte voy a divertirme con Britt… ¡AMENSE Y COJAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – dijo Santana mientras jugaba con la camisa de Britt.

Rachel desistió de sus gritos ella podía lastimar su garganta si seguía gritando, giro sobre sus pies pero no pudo mirarme a los ojos y opto por dirigirse a la ventana, yo sabia que alguien tenia que hablar y era obvio que no iba a ser ella.

Hola…te queda lindo el color Azul- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Gracias…espera ¿debo creerte?- dijo Rachel mirándome con desprecio

Rach…- _¡demonios Rachel que quieres que diga!- _pensé para mis adentros mientras miraba el suelo en busca de perdón.

Quinn… ¡NO ME MIENTAS MAS!- Dijo Rachel mientras sus ojos se volvían Brillosos

¡SANTANAAA! Sácame de aquí o… te juro que arruino tu boda.- grito Rachel mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus manos.

¡NO¡ no abriré- dijo la latina del otro lado de la puerta

¿Estas escuchando detrás de la puerta? – dijo Rachel indignada por la falta de educación de Santana, por mi parte trate de ocultar mi sonrisa para no aumentar el enojo de Rachel.

Algo así…- dijo Santana que fue callada por los besos de Britt

Ella no abrirá- dije mientras me paraba junto a la cama.

¿Y que se supone que debemos arreglar?- dijo Rachel que apoyaba su espalda sobre la puerta dando se por vencida con Santana.

Lo que sentimos…- dije mientras me acercaba de a pequeños pasos a Rachel.

Dirás, lo que tu sientes- dijo Rachel nerviosa mientras yo estaba casi a solo un paso de distancia.

Sabia que Rachel esperaba una respuesta, pero solo avance un poco mas, Rachel trato de evitar la situación ella sabia que intentaría besarla y se negaba a que eso pase de nuevo, ella sabia que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para detenerse.

Cuando Rachel intento salir del camino, la tome de las muñecas y las coloque sobre la cabeza de Rachel mientras la presionaba contra la puerta.

Podía sentir la respiración caliente de Rachel casi sobre mi boca y puedo jurar que jamás había imaginado que Rachel podía estar tan nerviosa. Le hice creer que la besaría, nuestros labios estaba rozándose, cuando levante la vista y vio los ojos de Rachel que titubeaban, me desvíe de su boca y me abrí camino al oído de Rachel.

Te odio- dijo Rachel casi desesperada por que le soltara las manos.

Te amo.- dije mientras le comenzaba a morder la oreja.

Dios...Quinn no lo hagas…por favor- dijo Rachel que no podía mantener su respiración a un ritmo normal.

Baje suavemente por el cuello de Rachel repartiendo besos, solote sus manos que rápidamente cayeron sobre mi cuello, puse una mano sobre el cuello de Rachel trayendo su rostro contra el mío y comencé a besar a Rachel con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que con mi otra mano buscaba el cierre del vestido de la diva.

Quinn…-gimió Rachel mientras sentía como su vestido caía al suelo, me sorprendí al ver que Rachel comenzó a buscar el cierre de mi vestido y me puse completamente nerviosa, Rachel ahora tenía el control, pero entro en pánico cuando mi vestido callo la piso.

¿Realmente quieres esto?- dije mientras enganchaba mis dedos en la ropa interior de Rachel y la empujaba hacia abajo suavemente. "_¡Por favor di que si, di que si!" _gritaba para mis adentros mientras veía como Rachel comenzaba a dudar.

¡Si, Dios lo quiero ya!- Dijo Rachel casi gritando, solo pude sonreír y apoye mi lengua entre los pechos de la morena mientras me abría camino hasta su ombligo suavemente, no quería hacer nada mas, su sabor era perfecto y su aroma me estaba matando, cuando por fin logre quitarle el culotte de encaje negro, volví con mi lengua por el mismo camino pero esta vez me detuve en los pezones de Rachel que gemía suavemente. Empuje a Rachel sobre la cama, mientras suavemente me acomodaba sobre ella, lleve las manos hasta las caderas de la diva. Nuestros ojos se encontraron con una mirada caliente mientras Rachel luchaba para que no viera su desesperación. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mis muslos, apretó mi culo con las manos para llevarme mas cerca y provocar el rose. Rachel me rodeo la cintura con las piernas y instintivamente comencé a moverse sobre ella.

Oh Quinn…- grito Rachel mientras me apretaba mas contra ella, yo moví mi boca por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo su camino hasta sus brotes de color rosa, cuando ya no pude soportarlo mas me quite la ropa interior y acomode a Rachel para realizar la posición de tijeras, cuando nuestros centros se pusieron en contacto pude sentir la humedad de Rachel mezclándose con la mía.

Me estas matando- dijo Rachel mientras trataba de inclinarse para besarme.

¿Te gusta, amor?- dije pero Rachel solo pudo responder con un grito ahogado.

Cuando me detuvo para observar a Rachel, pude notar su frustración, intente re tomar el ritmo pero Rachel giro sobre su cuerpo y logro ponerme debajo.

Eres mía.- dijo Rachel mientras su mano se abría camino sobre mi abdomen, por un segundo creí que acabaría antes de que Rachel me tocara.

Por siempre- dije cuando empujo sus dedos dentro de mis labios frotando suavemente mi clítoris.

Rach….- dije casi perdiendo el conocimiento por tanta excitación…Rachel seguía frotando su mano y comenzaba a poner sus dedos dentro de mi...

¡DEMONIOS RACHEL, Quiero mas!- dije casi al mismo tiempo que escuche un grito.

¡OMG! ¡Se tomaron muy enserio lo de cojan!- grito Santana mientra le tapaba los ojos a Britt.

S, quiero ver- dijo Britt que intentaba sacar la mano de Santana de sus ojos.

No, tu no puedes ver estas cosas- dijo Santana mientras ponía un beso en la mejilla de Britt

Bueno vístanse tenemos una boda que practicar- dijo Santana que aun seguía tapando los ojos de Britt porque la mano de Rachel aun seguía dentro de mi.

¡Dios! Tienen 5 minutos, mi famila va empezar a suicidarse si Kurt sigue cantando esa mierda de Rose's Turn.- dijo Santana mientras cerraba la puerta y Britt murmuraba algo acerca de porque Santana podía ver y ella no.

* * *

**Arcia**


	10. The Wedding Rehearsal II

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****The Wedding Rehearsal II  
**

* * *

Cuando Santana y Britt salieron de la habitación Rachel ya estaba de pie vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz, yo solo estaba recostada mirándola, viendo como al luz del medio día que entraba por la ventana golpeaba sobre su cuerpo, no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que era su piel, sus piernas, su boca…

¿Quinn?...!QUINN¡- grito Rachel sacándome de mi transe.

¿Qué?- le pregunte como si no supiera porque me gritaba.

No, nada…no quiero interrumpir tus pensamientos pero ¡EN 5 MINUTOS EMPIEZA EL ENSAYO!... y por si no te habías enterado somos las madrinas de boda. – dijo Rachel mientras me tiraba mi vestido.

oh… ¡OH! Si, si. Ya casi estoy. – dije mientras intentaba entrar en el vestido. _"¿Demonios porque siento que me queda ajustado? ¿El sexo te hincha o algo así?"_

No me queda.- le dije a Rachel con vergüenza.

Obviamente que no ¿Quinn? te lo estas poniendo al revés.- dijo Rachel tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

"_Estupida, estupida, estupida"._ Si, que idiota ¿no?- dije mientras me ponía correctamente el vestido.

Si, te espero abajo- dijo Rachel mientras salía de la habitación.

Espera…no deberíamos…- dije sin decir la palabra sexo porque era realmente era obvio que debíamos hablar de eso.

No… no ahora, esto fue muy repentino y realmente necesito procesar lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Rachel mientras sostenía la puerta entre abierta.

Bien.- le dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, ella intento sonreír un poco y se retiro. "_¿Procesar? ¡Procesar que!" _

Termine de arreglarme lo más rápido que pude y baje al encuentro de la gente.

Rachel ni siquiera me miro, me sentí usada, como si simplemente se dejo llevar sabiendo lo que yo sentía, como si quisiera vengarse de mí.

Salude a toda la famila López y Pierce todo iba bien hasta que llegue a Kurt.

Quinn- dijo el muchacho acomodando su pelo.

Kurt- dije un poco avergonzada de mi especto.

¡Pero la puta madre! Quinn no puedo seguir enojado con tigo por arruinar mi chaqueta- dijo Kurt mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

¡Dios! Creí que esta vez iba a durar mucho mas.- dije con un tono de relax absoluto.

Pero…hay una condición.-dijo Kurt tomándome del brazo y llevándome a la cocina.

¿Kurt? ¿Qué carajo hiciste? – dije casi pegándole antes de que me contara.

Estoy saliendo con alguien.- dijo poniéndose completamente colorado estaba igual que un tomate.

Bien…aunque me alegra muchísimo la idea y tengo mil preguntas sobre el tema, no entiendo que tiene que ver con la "condición".- dije un poco confundida

Se llama Erick.- dijo Kurt como si fuera un robot.

¿Y?- le dije porque realmente no entendía un carajo.

El es famoso, Quinn…- dijo el muchacho mientras arreglaba su camisa.

Estas dando muchas vueltas Hummel… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ve al grano!- le dije desesperada por entender lo que pasaba.

¿Erick Dawson? ¿Te suena? ¡Quinn como demonios es que eres periodista! – dijo casi pegándome una bofetada por mi idiotez.

¡OH!...estas tan arruinado…- le dije riéndome.

No tanto como tu.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Yo?...ohhh no, no, no! ¡Yo no le diré a Berry que tu te acuestas con su ex marido!- dije mientras movía mi dedo índice paran reafirmar que no lo haría.

¡Si, si lo harás! vamos Quinn, tu sabes le das unos besos y luego se olvida.- dijo Kurt casi rogándome. _"Como es que Kurt sabe de los Besos…Voy a tener que hablar con S, esta contando demasiadas cosas y todavía no es nada oficial, todavía no somos nada."_

Déjame pensarlo, no…no tengo idea de cómo puede reaccionar.- dije pensando que tal vez esto lastimaría a Berry o tal vez ella aceptaría la sexualidad de su marido. _"¿Dios, Quinn estas segura de que quieres estar ahí cuando ella se entere?"_

Emmm… ¿Quinn? Realmente me encantaría decirte que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, pero recibí un mensaje de Erick alguien difundió nuestra relacion, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella lo sepa- dijo Kurt que realmente se encontraba preocupado por la situación.

Estaba apunto de responder a Kurt cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba en mi mano, era un mensaje multimedia no se porque pero estaba segura que tenia que ver con Kurt, lo abrí y era un video de 10 segundos, levante la vista hacia Kurt, fruncí el seño e intente parecer calmada pero no pude y tuve que gritarle.

¡MIERDA KURT! ¿No pudiste esperar un poco antes de reavivar las tendencias de videos sexuales al estilo Hilton?- dije mientras reproducía el video una y otra vez.

Yo…estoy tan avergonzado- dijo Kurt mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro para cubrir su vergüenza.

No es nada que no haya visto pero vas a matar a Rach…Kurt te acuestas con el padre de su hija- dije mientras pensaba como alejar a Rachel de esta noticia y así conseguir tiempo de encontrar una manera de hablarlo con ella.

¡KURT! ¡KUUURRTT!- grito Rachel que entraba a la cocina como un caballo.

¿Que mierda te pasa? ¿Como pudiste publicar el video?- dijo Rachel mientras empujaba a Kurt contra la mesada.

Rachel…yo no…- dijo Kurt mientras sozollaba por el dolor del impacto.

¡No me mientas, MARICON! Erick me llamo… Erick me dijo que solo fue una aventura dijo que tu no lo soportaste y publicaste el video ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- dijo Rachel que casi golpea a Kurt en la cara pero pude sostenerla por la cintura.

Amor cálmate, cálmate…- le dije al oído mientras la traía contra mi.

¡MARICA! TU NO TIENES LOS HUEVOS PARA-grito Rachel mientras yo aun la sostenía en mis brazos. _"mierda, ella es fuerte"_

¡RACHEL! ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MARICA? – dijo Marcelo el padre de Rachel mientras sostenía la mano de James que lagrimeaba de la decepción.

* * *

Este capitulo realmente _me encanto_, disfrute mucho escribiendolo y espero que a ustedes les guste tambien.

ahora tambien le agradesco a Alexeliza.q por leer mi historia y comentar, es muy importante para mi.

PD: no tengo muchas noticias, todabia estamos dando vueltas con el El tema del supuesto beso, pero estoy muy emocionada porque en el capitulo del martes promete mucho** FABERRY** o asi aprece.

PD2: esto realmente no estaba en mente acabo de escribir este capitulo y estoy trabajando en otro, porque tuve un sueño **FABERRY** que nacio para ser **FANFIC** :P

¡OH SI! DRAMA...me encanta el drama.

**¿Te gusto?**

siento que mejore un poco mis expreciones y me hace feliz saber que estoy aprendiendo mucho de ustedes.

sigo pidiendo perdon por los errores y/o las comas, son mi Karma y tambien pido perdon por el uso exesivo de malas palabras. :D

Besos!

**Arcia.**


	11. Faggot!

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****Faggot!**

**

* * *

**

Kurt sal de aquí, por favor…- dijo Marcelo mientras miraba como Kurt se secaba las lagrimas con las manos. Yo aun tenía en mis brazos a Rachel que lloraba sin consuelo.

Quinn tu también vete.- dijo James con una voz temblorosa, se notaba que estaba apunto de romperse.

No me dejes.- me dijo Rachel aferrándose a mi cuello.

Rach…es algo que tienes que hablar con ellos yo voy a estar afuera- dije tratando de que me soltara.

No…por favor no, si tu también te vas voy a morir.- dijo Rachel mientras me sostenía con fuerza.

Cariño, debes hablar con ellos.- le dije suavemente al oído y luego puse un beso en su mejilla.

Sr. y Sr. Berry, lo que necesiten estoy a su disposición.- les dije con toda amabilidad, los dos asintieron con la cabeza y no pudieron esperar a que yo terminara de salir de la habitación para comenzar a hablar.

¿MARICA? – dijo James mientras se acercaba Rachel que se había dejado caer en una de las butacas.

¡Yo soy un "Marica" también Rachel! De todos los insultos que creí que podrías decirle…MARICA no estaba en mis pensamientos- dijo James mientras se servia un vaso con agua para bajar el nudo que tenia en su garganta.

Cariño ¿Qué pasa? Tu no eres así, tu jamás dirías una cosa así.- dijo Marcelo mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

Estoy tan confundida.- dijo Rachel antes de ponerse a llorar como un bebe en los brazos de su padre.

Yo estoy tan enojada, tan triste…¡Dios! Que le diré a mi hija cuando crezca y me pregunte porque su padre hizo eso, porque su madre hace eso.- dijo Rachel mientras intentaba acercarse un poco a James que era el más dolido de los dos por el insulto.

No quiero perderlo todo de nuevo, pero no quiero ser egoísta… no quiero perderlos a ustedes por la fama y tampoco quiero ver mis sueños derrumbarse otra vez.- dijo Rachel entre sozollos.

Marcelo abrió una alacena y saco la copa que Shelby le había regalado a Rachel y le sirvió un poco de agua.

Ahora entiendo todo.- dijo Marcelo mientras le pasaba la copa a la diva.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo James mientras se abrasaba con Rachel que pedía perdón a su padre en voz baja.

Quinn, ¡James!, Quinn es el punto.- dijo Marcelo mientras levantaba las manos en el aire

Quinn… ¿Rachel? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?- dijo James alejando a Rachel de sus brazos mientras ponía su mirada inquisidora sobre la diva.

Supongo…Quinn y yo…nos besamos.- dijo Rachel obviado todo el resto de la historia.

¿Se besaron? ¿Quinn 3P? ¡QUINN PORRISTA PEDIODISTA PERRA FABRAY!- dijo James saltando de la emoción.

Si… pero no es nada, ella y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar.- dijo Rachel haciéndose la superada.

¿Y que pasa con Erick?- pregunto Marcelo mientras me hacia señas a mi y a Kurt para que entráramos a la cocina.

El dijo que estaba viniendo para acá, para hablar las cosas.- dijo Rachel justo en el mismos momento en el que Kurt y yo entrábamos a la cocina.

¡Hijo de puta!-grito Kurt

¡KURT! – dije mientras le apretaba fuerte el brazo.

¿Qué? El muy hijo de puta les mintió a todos…íbamos a casarnos…el lo había prometido- dijo Kurt rompiendo en llanto.

Todos miramos a Rachel y ella entendió el mensaje, rápidamente se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo.

Lo siento tanto, estaba tan enojada, estoy tan confundida - dijo Rachel mientras mantenía a Kurt en sus brazos.

Yo no debía haber salido con el, es tu ex marido y tu eres mi amiga.- el chico tenia razón el había cometido un error también.

Bueno basta de Drama hay que solucionar esto.- dije mientras tomaba mi celular

¿Qué haces?- dijo Marcelo mientras me veía caminar por las paredes a la espera de que alguien me atendiera.

Hola habla Quinn Fabray… necesito un favor…si…por supuesto, quiero fuera de circulación el video de Erick…¡AHORA! No me importa como mierda vas hacer para que eso pase, pero voy a darte dos horas y mas te vale que cuando escriba el nombre de Erick en el Google no aparezca ligado al a palabra GAY, ¿te quedo claro?. OK…si. Adiós Rayan.

Todos me miraban anonadados.

¿Estabas hablando con Rayan Murphy?- dijo Rachel que observaba mi cara en busca de respuestas.

Desgraciadamente si.- dije mientras veía como comenzaban a llegar mensaje a mi celular.

¿A cambio de que?- dijo Rachel que realmente entendía lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Yo…¡Kurt me debes una muy grande por esto¡…- le dije la chico que solo sonreía de la felicidad y no dejaba de agradecerme.

Hace unas semanas RM me llamo para que lo ayudara con un PR, pero le dije que no me interesaba, me pidió que sea la novia de Alex Petty por un mes…a cambio de eso el sacara el video de circulación.- dije un poco asustada. _"¿ALEX? El es un idiota, las cosas que haces por Rachel, Quinn"_

No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!...¡no quiero que hagas eso! Tiene que haber otra manera- dijo Rachel mientras me abrazaba.

Es lo mejor, es solo un mes.- dije acariciando su rostro.

¡QUINN FABRAY! ¿Porque demonios no me dijiste que habías aceptado ser el PR de Alex? – dijo Santana entrando a la cocina mientras agitaba su teléfono en el aire.

Demonios, el tipo sabe jugar rápido- dijo Marcelo mientras miraba con miedo a su marido.

¡Wow! Porque la cara de Velorio, es mi ensayo de boda.- dijo Santana sin olvidarse de que no respondí su pregunta.

Britt entro a la cocina corriendo a los brazos de Santana.

¿B? ¿Qué pasa porque lloras?- le dijo Santana mientras trataba de ver el rostro de la rubia que se ocultaba en su pecho.

Yo estoy triste por el velorio.- dijo entre lagrimas Britt y todos intentamos contener nuestra risa, mientras Santana le explicaba que era solo una expresión.

Cuando pudimos reacomodarnos todos y le explicamos a Santana el motivo por el cual ahora tenia un novio, volvimos al gran salón y comenzamos con el ensayo, no duro mucho ya que Britt dijo que tenia sueño en la mitad y tuvimos que posponerlo porque ella decidió que era hora de dormir.

En cierto punto fue lo mejor ya que Kurt y los Berry no estaban pasando su mejor momento y yo… bueno…ahora tenia un novio y el aroma de la mujer que amaba sorbe mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Arcia**


	12. Are you going to kill me?

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****Are you going to kill me?  
**

* * *

Se habían retirado todos y yo estaba dispuesta a hablar con Rachel, Kurt estaba siendo consolado por Marcelo y James en el living, Rachel había subido a cambiar su ropa y yo…yo estaba parada frente a la puerta de su habitación pensando que debía decirle o como empezaría mi discurso _"¿debo tocar o no?"_ me pregunte a mi misma y decidí que no era el mejor momento el día había estado lleno de drama y no quería aportar otro, gire sobre mis pies y me aleje hacia la escalera para irme a casa.

¿Quinn? Escuche su voz temblorosa, gire suavemente para no mostrar mi excitación, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, llevaba un short rojo que dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas y una musculosa blanca, sus ojos aun estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

¿Si?- le dije suavizando mi voz mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Quédate conmigo esta noche- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano yo solo pude asentir con el rostro, mi corazón se detuvo por completo, podía sentir como las gotas de sudor recorrían mi cuello, podía escuchar el aleteo de las mariposas en mi estomago.

Cuando pude reaccionar ella me estaba llevando dentro de la habitación se acostó en la cama y yo a su lado.

Abrázame.- dijo mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo, ella apoyo su rostro contra mi pecho y la envolví con los brazos, mis sentidos se volvieron locos yo intentaba capturar cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada aroma que emanaba de su piel, yo estaba en un transe de amor, me fascinaba tanto su aroma que apoye mi nariz sobre su pelo y cerré los ojos para poder degustar a un cien porciento su aroma a fresa que revolucionaba mi cuerpo, después de unos minutos sentí una risita suave y abrí los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?- dije un poco avergonzada mientras mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos.

Nada, solo imagine tu cara de baba- dijo Rachel y antes de que pudiera contestarle puso un beso sobre mi nariz y otra vez volví a sentirme una estupida, otra vez me dejaba sin palabras.

Así que… Alex ¿eh?- dijo Rachel riéndose

No hablemos de eso- dije acomodándome debajo de su cuello.

Bien, ¿talvez mañana?- dijo mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar mi cabello.

Si, mañana.- dije y la abrace por la cintura.

¿Quinn?

¿mmm?

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tantos años?- dijo Rachel que seguía acariciando mi cabello.

Yo…- no pude terminar cuando escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta, no me exalte mucho estaba realmente cansada y solo levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Marcelo sonrío un poco y después frunció el seño al ver que no nos movíamos de la posición.

Bien, esto es muy dulce e incomodo…Rachel…Erick esta aquí- dijo Marcelo y Rachel salto de la cama como un león dispuesto a matar.

¿Trajo a celeste?- dijo Rachel mientras tiraba de mi brazo para que me levantara de la cama.

Si, esta con James en su cuarto, Rachel…Hija no te apresures a juzgarlo ¿si?- dijo Marcelo mientras veía a Rachel salir furiosa de la habitación.

Si- dijo Rachel que volteo a verme por un segundo y siguió su camino, yo solo me deje caer sobre la cama totalmente derrotada.

No la entiendo, me confunde- dije antes de que Marcelo se retirara, el se sentó junto a mi y me hizo un gesto para que me reincorpore a su lado.

Bueno, Rachel es muy especial y tiene pánico Quinn, ella te ama desde la primera vez que te vio- dijo Marcelo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Tenia diez años y solo hablaba de ti, tenia 17 años y solo hablaba de ti y ahora que volviste a su vida tiene miedo Quinn, tiene miedo de que se termine de nuevo, ella te ama estoy seguro…dale tiempo ¿si?- Marcelo me beso en la mejilla y se retiro para dejarme con sus pensamientos.

En el living de la casa la historia era otra, Kurt y Erick estaban sentados en un sillón de dos cuerpos y Rachel estaba parada frente a ellos como si fuera una madre a punto de retar a sus hijos.

Rachel cariño, yo…- comenzó Erick y Kurt no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas.

¡CALLATE! Yo voy a hablar… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mentirme? ¿No pensaste en los sentimientos de Kurt? ¡El es mi amigo ERICK!...yo te conozco y se que no eres una mala persona pero esto es el colmo ¿Por qué? – dijo Rachel mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

Patrick…- Erick se rompió por completo, Patrick era su estupido manager.-el dijo que no aceptarías mi sexualidad, yo no sabia que lo conocías.- dijo Erick llorando

Mi amor…yo no quería lastimarte- dijo Erick tratando de encontrarse con la mirada Kurt.

¿QUE? ¡Mis padres son Gay! ¿Porque pensaste que no aceptaría tu sexualidad? ¡IDIOTA!- grito Rachel y se escucho en toda la casa.

Por celeste- dijo Erick mientras miraba el suelo de la vergüenza que sentía por sus actitudes.

Yo te amo Kurt, realmente quería hacer esto contigo… estoy tan Enamorado de ti- dijo Erick intentando tomar la mano de Kurt.

Es obvio que no me amas… ¿Por qué?- dijo Kurt mientras quitaba su mano de entre las de Erick

¡ME EQUIBOQUE! Creí que hacia lo mejor para mi hija, pero estaba haciendo algo completamente estupido y egoísta, dime que me perdonas bebe y te juro que encontrare la manera de recuperar tu confianza y amor.- dijo Erick que estaba re rodillas en el suelo llorando como un niño.

Kurt sonrío un poco- vamos despacio, no quiero que me destruyas otra ves- dijo mientras ayudaba a Erick a pararse para abrazarlo.

Rachel yo…- dijo Erick peor Rachel estaba en otro lado era obvio.

Tu le debes la vida a mi…a Quinn- dijo Rachel mientras todavía se notaba que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Kurt no pudo evitar poner los ojos como huevos fritos cuando escucho el pequeño desliz de Rachel.

¿Por qué?- dijo Erick mientras entrelazaba sus manos con Kurt.

Ella…se sacrifico por nosotros, por tu carrera.- dijo Kurt.

Pero… ¿como?- dijo Erick confundido.

OK ¡Paris Hilton! por si no lo notaste tu video ya salio de circulación- dijo Rachel muy indignada por la desconsideración de Erick.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?- dijo Erick que no podía ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar la noticia.

Ella hizo un trato con Ryan Murphy… ella va a ser el nuevo PR de Alex Pettyfer- dijo Kurt con un tono de voz dulce y triste.

¡Hijo de puta! El es un animal, ella no pude hacer eso.- grito Erick mientras sacaba su celular.

Es solo por un mes, creo que podemos manejar esto si estamos con ella.- dijo Rachel mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el celular de Erick.

Tu hablaras de esto con tu hija, ahora no quier echarlos pero realmente quiero dormir- dijo Rachel que apunto a Kurt cuando dijo "ESTO".

Cuando despidió a los tortolitos, corrió a ver a su hija pero la encontró dormida entre sus padres que estaban babeando con una película de James Bond, ambos sonrieron a Rachel que los observaba desde la puerta.

Nosotros la cuidamos, ve por ella- dijo James susurrando y Marcelo le guiño un ojo.

Rachel corrió a su habitación con la esperanza de hablar conmigo, con la esperanza de que respondiera esa ultima pregunta que me hizo antes de la llegada de Erick, pero realmente no sabia que decirle así que solo me hice la dormida, ella apago la luz y luego se acurruco junto a mi, solo quería estar así por siempre sintiendo su cuerpo acoplándose al mío, sintiendo su corazón coexistir con el mío, después de un rato simplemente caí dormida.

_RING…RING_

Eran las 9PM cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular.

¿Quinn? ¡ATIENDE!- dijo Rachel pasándome el celular.

¿Hola? … Alex- dije y me senté de un salto, Rachel rodó sus ojos y me hizo señas para que pusiera el alta voz.

¿Qué te parece si almorzamos hoy?- se escucho un acento británico que escapaba de los parlantes de mi celular, Rachel modulo un gran no en silencio mientras me rogaba con los ojos.

Si, claro ¿donde?- dije mientras empujaba a Rachel sobre la cama y me ponía sobre ella.

En Roxy ¿te parece bien?- dijo el actor que se escuchaba algo nervioso.

Rachel saco la lengua en signo de asco por el restaurante elegido yo solo la bese en la mejilla y ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

¿Quinn?¿estas hay?- se escucho através del celular.

Si, te veo a las 12:30hs, Chau- dije mientras acortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

Lamento tanto, todo esto… te veré y hablaremos bien, nos vemos Quinn, Chau.- dijo Alex, corte el teléfono y lo tire lejos.

Rachel subió sus piernas a mi cintura mientras yo subía mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo desde sus muslos hasta sus cuello, marcando su contorno, me agache para besarla y nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse solo un poco, cuando Rachel repentinamente giro sobre su cuerpo y me puso debajo de ella, no tenia idea de cómo hizo eso tan rápido. Acerco su boca junto a la mía, saco la lengua y lamió mis labios, sentí como mi abdomen comenzaba a hormiguear y no pude aguantar las ganas de besarla, estire mi cuello pero solo bese un dedo que Rachel había puesto para detenerme.

No, esto no es correcto tu tienes un novio y lo aprovecharemos para ir lento.- dijo riendo y salto de la cama.

¿Que? No, no, no me dejes así- dije mientras hacia pucheros en la cama.

Diviértete en tu almuerzo, luego hablamos tengo que llevar a celeste a su chequeo anual.- dijo Rachel mientras me tiraba un beso.

Casi me desmaye en la cama cuando sentí su cuerpo caer sobre el mío, sus manos llegaron rápidamente sobre mis pechos haciendo presión, abrí los ojos y la vi sonreír maliciosamente.

¿No te ibas?- dije haciéndome la desinteresada.

Su sonrisa solo creció un poco mas al escucharme y planto un beso sobre mis labios, Rachel comenzó a besarme con fuerza mientras sentía que su mano caminaba sobre mi abdomen hasta mi pelvis, ella metió su lengua todo lo que pudo dentro de mi boca y me queje suavemente, no quería que supiera que ya estaba completamente excitada, Rachel se alejo para observarme y se quedo mirandome fijo mientras yo sentía como su mano se abría camino dentro de mi pantalón de dormir, mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse ella solo tenia sus ojos puestos en mi y suavemente paso su mano sobre mi ropa interior, sonrío al sentir como mi humedad estaba sobre toda la tela.

¡Dios!- dije intentando besarla.

Un mes- dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

¿Qué? ¡VAS A MATARME MUJER, VAS A MATARME! – dije casi llorando por la frustración y ella solo reía a carcajadas mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

A LA MIERDA! noooooooo! me mori muerta hoy con el capitulo de Glee... bueno les cuento...!SANTANA COMIENDOLE A BESOS EL CUELLO A BRITT APUNTO DE TENER SEXO! bueno despues pasan otras cosas pero no les voy a contar todo le capitulo porque les arruino la divercion...solo eso en cuanto a Britanna y bueno tambien hay un momento FABERRY altamente sexy en el baño, una charla entre Quinn y Rachel que puff te moris de verlas una a lado de la otra... y muchas mas situaciones Faberry ... es un capitulo altamente ¡GAY!.

VAS A MATARME!

perdon por los errores y las comas, nose tengo tanta felicidad en este momento que me da igual todo.

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste!

PD: me olvidaba que si alguna esta altamente enamorada de Dianna como yo, en este capitulo es la cosa mas dulce que podes ver en tu vida. awwwwwwww me voy a soñar con ella, Chau.

**Arcia.**


	13. Lunch

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****Lunch**

* * *

Buenas días Señorita ¿en que puedo ayudarla?- me pregunto un hombre muy bien vestido con un acento Frances.

"_porque siempre creen que los Franceses le dan nivel a un restaurante, malditos estereotipos"_

Buenos días…yo estoy buscando a Alex Pettyfer, vamos a encontrarnos aquí- dije un poco nerviosa, mierda si que estaba nerviosa iba a conocer a mi "novio".

¿Es usted Quinn Fabray?- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de mi. _"¿Alex?"_

Si, soy yo. – dije girando para encontrarme con el hombre del que provenía la voz, pero describir que solo era el Maître.

Yo me encargo de ella- le dijo el Maître al Frances que asintió con una sonrisa.

Sígame por aquí- el maître se abrió paso por el restaurante hasta llegar a unas cabinas privadas, se veían muy elegantes por fuera y estaban cerradas con unas gruesas cortinas de color negro con detalles en plata.

El Maître me hizo señas para que ingresara a la cabina y yo le hice caso mientras le agradecía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando entre a la cabina se podía ver una mesa negra rodeada por unos sillones blancos con detalles en negro, ubique mi vista a la derecha donde estaba sentado Alex, se veía un poco desabrido e inmaduro mientras jugaba con su Iphone. Cuando Alex noto mi presencia se paro rápidamente, acomodo su ropa un poco y me extendió la mano indicando que me sentara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo podía ver en sus ojos el nerviosismo.

Wow…eres mucho más hermosa de lo que dijo Ryan.- dijo Alex mientras esperaba parado junto a mí que me sentara.

Gracias, Alex antes que nada yo…- dije mientras observaba como el chico trataba de ser dulce y caballeroso.

No digas nada. Quinn, yo se que esto no es real y se que será solo por un mes…ellos creen que cometí un error y quieren cubrirlo con este romance.- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su barba insipiente.

Sonreí al ver que el era solo un niño para mi, yo jamás saldría con alguien menor que yo y menos un hombre.

¿Qué edad tienes?- dije cortando su explicación.

21 ¿Por qué?- dijo curioso.

"_¡En que estaba pensado RYAN!… ¡Dios! Seguramente es completamente inmaduro…"_

Por nada, simple curiosidad.- dije mientras leía la carta de menú.

Alex se quedo en silencio mientras esperaba que llegara el mozo, estaba tan ansioso por se cortes que parecía torpe.

Permiso, ¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar?- Alex y yo giramos hacia le moza que estaba de pie tratando de no gritar, su puse que era por Alex y no pude evitar sonreír.

¿Quieres una foto?- dije mientras pateaba la pierna de Alex, para que se acercara a la chica.

Ohhh… ¿De verdad?- dijo ella mirando a Alex en busca de su aprobación.

Si por supuesto- dijo Alex mientras se paraba junto a la chica que buscaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal, cuando finalmente lo encontró estire la mano esperando el celular pero la chica se sentó rápidamente junto a mí y la cara de Alex se desfiguro por completo cuando la chica le pasó el celular.

Es el botón de la derecha- le indico la moza a Alex que no salía de su asombro.

Amo tus artículos Quinn… yo quiero ser escritora también… para Rolling Stone ¡te admiro tanto!- decía la chica casi con lagrimas en los ojos yo no podía evitar sonreír por la cara de Alex, le firme un autógrafo a la chica en una servilleta y mientras tanto Alex tomaba fotos de todo el acontecimiento, cuando la moza logro tranquilizarse ordenamos la comida, el pidió algo que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar bien y yo un filete con ensaladas.

"_si Berry supiera lo que ordene, no me hablaría nunca mas"_ pensé para mi misma y no pude evitar sonreír.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba- admitió Alex riendo fuerte.

Yo tampoco, ni siquiera sabia que tenia Fans- dije mientras reíamos.

Bueno, supongo que ahora tendrás algunos Fans, con esto del Romance.- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua, el comentario apago por completo nuestras sonrisas.

¿Y cual fue ese "error"?- dije tratando de entender porque teníamos que pasar por esto.

Yo…hice una sesión de fotos para una campaña en contra de la homofobia…mi hermano era gay y yo quería apoyarlo.- dijo casi llorando.

¿Era?- dije temiendo saber cual iba a ser la respuesta.

El murió en un accidente hace 3 años, un maldito homofóbico lo atropello apropósito, aunque la policía diga lo contrario yo se que fue así.- dijo el muchacho mientras su rostro se volvía rojo por la ira.

Lo siento, yo no debí preguntar.- dije avergonzada y retándome a mi misma por mi intromisión.

Sabes a veces no puedo dejar de ser un periodista- dije riendo, el tomo un sorbo de agua y me sonrío.

Entonces si no estoy equivocada, ahora la gente cree que eres gay y eso no le gusta a los productores de tu nueva película por lo tanto ahí es donde yo entro en juego- dije en voz alta lo que pensé que había concluido para mi misma.

Exacto, aunque yo estoy enamorado de otra.- dijo mientras se notaba como la vergüenza cubría su rostro.

¿Otra? ¿Engañas a tu novia falsa?- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno, técnicamente no, ella no sabe que me gusta- dijo mientras veíamos a la moza dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y retirarse mientras me guiñaba un ojo y hacia un gesto de que le gustaba Alex para mi.

¿Viste eso?- dije riendo fuerte

Esa chica es una metida, pero me gusta- dijo riendo aun mas fuerte que yo.

¿Y? ¿No vas a contarme nada? Creo que después de confesarte mis mas profundos sentimientos hacia otra deberías decirme al menos algo de ti.- dijo mientras me servia un poco de vino.

Tengo una hija de nueve años, su nombre es Beth- dije mientras esperaba que reaccionara mal.

Ya lo sabia, Ryan me contó todo sobre ti, el quería que yo jugara a ser un novio-papá pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en meter en esto a tu hija, aunque me gustaría conocerla- dijo mientras empezaba a comer su asquerosa comida francesa. _"no es tan idiota como perece"_

Y estoy enamorada de _otra,_ lo lamento no creo que pueda amarte- le dije sonriendo mientras cortaba mi filete.

¿OtrA? no es que me moleste que seas Gay pero Ryan no dijo nada de eso, no creo que este PR funcione, si cuando terminemos tu vas a estar con una chica la gente se dará cuenta que mentíamos.- dijo mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a Ryan.

Espera… la gente no es idiota Alex, la gente sabe que esto es un PR, simplemente lo hacen porque que nos vemos lindos juntos y necesitan que aparezcan nuevos fans de nuestro romance y nos pongan nombres idiotas como "Fapetty" o "Fafer".- dije mientras le rogaba que no llamara a Rayan para cancelar esto, no quería el video de Erick dando vueltas en Internet, no le podía fallar a Rachel.

¿FAFER? Para ser periodista eres muy mala poniéndole nombres a las parejas.-dijo mientras apoyaba el celular en la mesa.

¡Hey! Yo invente _Jolie_-_Pitt_… pero alguien me lo robo- dije haciéndome la ofendida y el no podía dejar de reír de mi cara dures.

¿Y ella sabe que la amas?- dijo cuando pudo dejar de reír.

Si, pero dijo que hasta que no terminemos este PR no tendremos nada…lo que significa que estoy ansiosa porque termine este mes.-dije mientras el ponía los ojos.

¿No empezamos y quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Que clase de novia trucha sos?- dijo ofendido por mi respuesta, yo solo pude reír.

¿Y como se llama?- dijo tratando de saber mas de mi.

Rachel Berry…-dije casi susurrando

¿Qué? Noooooo! ¿RACHEL BERRY? ¿La DRAMA QUEEN de Broadway?- dijo casi gritando como una loca.

Si, pero no digas nada ni siquiera se porque te lo dije, esto me traerá tantos problemas.-dije tratando de cubrir mi estupido error.

No te preocupes, pero es algo que debemos hablar con Ryan esto nos traerá tantos problemas- dijo pensando una solución.

Tal vez… no debamos decir que salimos, si caminamos de la mano la gente dará por sentado que somos una pareja pero nunca lo confirmaremos a la prensa y cuando tu salgas con Rachel tu y yo seremos solo amigos… y yo podré declararme mi amor a Mercedes Jones- dijo Alex casi suspirando el nombre de Mercedes.

Es una gran idea… ¿Mercedes Jones?...tengo una amiga que se llama así pero no creo que la conozcas serian demasiadas coincidencias.

A no ser que tu amiga sea la diseñadora de B&G- dijo riendo como si no fuera posible que la conociera.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esa es mi amiga!- dije mientras le mostraba una foto de mercedes que tenia en el celular.

Si es ella…tienes que ayudarme- dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

Bien…pero tu tienes que ayudarme con algo también- dije mientras veía sus ojos explotar de la felicidad.

Seguimos hablando sobre mercedes y realmente me di cuenta que el la amaba, no podía dejar de hablar de ella, hablamos casi por 2 horas y luego nos fuimos, el me acompaño hasta mi auto y los paparazzi parecían volverse locos al vernos caminar de la mano los dos reíamos porque sabíamos que era todo mentira y que estaba resultando tal como lo pensamos, cuando nos despedimos el ingreso su cabeza al auto dando la impresión de que me había besado en la boca y luego se alejo sonriendo, por lo cual los paparazzi enloquecieron por completo aunque lo que realmente paso fue que me saco al lengua y me dijo Fea por eso no podíamos dejar de reír, Alex se alejo hacia su auto y los paparazzi rodearon mi auto, los escuchaba gritar preguntas como "¿estas saliendo con Alex? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Como se conocieron? ¿Esta es la primera vez que salen públicamente?" pedí permiso amablemente unas cuatro veces hasta que me dejaron salir y pude huir de sus estupidas e incomodas preguntas.

Iba en el auto camino a la casa de Puck a buscar a Beth, cuando escucho mi celular no mire quien era y lo conecte rápidamente el manos libres.

¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Quinn?- se escuchaba del otro lado una vocecita que se ponía impaciente a cada segundo

Hola… ¿Rachel? ¿Que pasa?- le pregunte porque su voz se escuchaba casi quebrada.

¡TE BESASTE CON ALEX!... ¿Como pudiste hacerme eso? Dijiste que me amabas- podía escuchar a Rachel llorando como un bebe detrás del teléfono.

¡Rachel! deja de crear ideas estupidas en tu cabeza yo no hice nada- dije preguntándome como demonios sabia Rachel que yo había "besado" a Alex.

¿Ah, no? ¿y porque tengo una foto justo aquí de Alex metiendo su cabeza en tu auto para besarte? ¿¡te crees que soy idiota!- dijo gritando y yo podía imaginarla caminando por toda la casa con esa estupida foto en su mano que seguramente imprimió en tamaño gigante.

Rachel…Rachel!...voy a ir a buscar a Beth y luego iré a tu casa para hablar.- dije mientras ella seguía murmurando cosas sobre que ella no eras estupida y que no era necesario que Alex me besara la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Rachel…me encanta que sientas celos eso quiere decir que me quieres, pero enserio mi amor… no nos besamos. ¿Escuchaste? fue solo teatro, una ilusión óptica.- dije riendo de la felicidad de saber que Rachel me estaba reclamando como si fuéramos algo, como si fuéramos una pareja.

Bien, acepto esa idea porque no puedo soportar imaginar que realmente se besaron y porque quiero ver a Beth.- dijo mientras yo escuchaba como su tono de voz había bajado.

Bien, en dos horas te iremos a ver ¿ok?- dije mientras estaba entrando al barrio de Puck.

¿Quinn?- dijo con una voz suave y casi susurrante.

¿Qué?- dije mientras doblaba a la izquierda.

No me mientas.- dijo Rachel.

Jamás.- dije mientras estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de Puck.

Quinn… quiero que tu y Beth se queden esta noche conmigo y no aceptare un no como respuesta- dijo Rachel volviendo a su tono de voz alegre y divertido.

Esta bien, pero no puedes hacerme lo mismo de hoy a la mañana porque si lo haces… no volveré a tocarte.- dije con un tono amenazante tratando de no reír.

Entonces tendré que terminar lo que empecé- dijo Rachel juguetona.

No me tientes- dije sin poder esperar para ver si Rachel cumpliría con su palabra.

No lo hago, solo te estoy avisando lo que hare… Chau Quinn…. te…- Rachel susurro tanto al final que no pude entender lo que dijo yo quería creer que dijo que me amaba pero cuando intente preguntar que era lo que había dicho ella ya había cortado la llamada.

* * *

Pedon habia un error con los capìtulos.. este es LUNCH.


	14. The Confession

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****The Confession  
**

**

* * *

**

Beth, cariño se que estas emocionada por conocer a Rachel…pero por favor… no…- Dije buscando las palabras correctas para no lastimarla mientras bajábamos del auto.

¡¿EMOCIONADA? Mamá ella es la mejor cantante del mundo y es increíblemente hermosa…- mi hija estaba suspirando por la mujer de mis sueños. _"eso si que es raro"_

Ya se hija…prométeme que no la volverás loca- Dije arreglando la cinta roja que tenia en su cabello.

Promesa- Dijo Beth y levanto su meñique como Britt le había enseñado yo hice lo mismo y entrelazamos nuestros dedos sellando la promesa.

En ese mismo instante la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió, Beth tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza yo solo sonreía mientras veía a Rachel asomarse, intente arrastrar a Beth hacia Rachel pero estaba clavada al suelo.

Rachel me saludo muy informalmente y yo le hice un gesto para que me ayude con Beth que creo había dejado de respirar, Rachel entendió mi mensaje y se agacho para estar a su altura.

Hola…- Dijo Rachel mientras trataba de pensar como tranquilizar a Beth.

Esta enorme…Wo- Rachel pego un chillido y apenas mantuvo el equilibrio cuando Beth salto a sus brazos, Rachel le devolvió rápidamente el abrazo, levanto la vista y me sonrío con ternura

No lo puedo creer, yo te amo peor no le digas a mi mama porque le prometí que no te iba a volver loca…aunque no se como hacer para no gritar, realmente quiero calmarme….- Beth susurraba al oído de Rachel.

Beth…esta todo bien, no me molesta abrazarte todo el día- dijo Rachel mientras secaba las lagrimas de los ojitos de Beth.

¡MAMÁ! Tu tienes los mejores amigos del mundo- Dijo Beth tomando la mano de Rachel y la mía.

Entonces Beth ¿Quieres conocer a mi hija?- dijo Rachel guiándonos a la parte trasera de la casa, después que atravesamos un patio inmenso con caminos de piedra llegamos a un gran salón rojo que tenia dibujos infantiles por todos lados y una gran puerta Azul con una estrella dorada y las iniciales C.D (Celeste Dawson).

Rachel le pidió a Beth que abra la puerta y derepente estábamos en Disney, era un lugar inmenso incluso parecía mas grande por dentro que por fuera, estaba todo alfombrado de color rosa, a la izquierda se podía ver una biblioteca, sillones, mesas para dibujar y pintar, a la derecha un ENORME pelotero con toboganes y laberintos de colores.

Beth no podía salir de su asombro y Rachel me codeaba para que viera la cara de mi hija.

Mamá ¿Puedo? – dijo Beth girando hacia mi.

Si…puedes- dije y puse rápidamente mis manos en los oídos de Rachel que me miro desconcertada por dos segundos hasta que vio a Beth saltando y gritando en el lugar.

James y Marcelo aparecieron de repente dentro del pelotero y una niña de cuatro años con inmensos ojos pardos y pelo castaño comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras James le hacia creer que quería atraparla.

¿No te recuerda a alguien? – dijo Marcelo mientras comparaba la reacción de Beth con las reacciones de Rachel.

Totalmente… ¿Quinn te unes a nosotros? – dijo James mientras empujaba a Beth y Celeste dentro del pelotero, realmente no me había dado cuenta en que momento se había quitado los zapatos y corrido hacia el pelotero.

No… Quinn y yo tenemos algo que hacer antes- dijo Rachel y por mi mente solo se cruzaron pensamientos sucios.

Bien…como quieran, nos vemos en la cena- dijo Marcelo mientras desaparecía entre las pelotas como un Ninja.

Beth, Celeste…Pórtense bien- Dijo Rachel tirando un beso a las niñas que ya se habían hecho amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Rachel tomo mi mano y me llevo nuevamente al patio, caminamos en silencio mientras nos acercábamos a la piscina, la rodeamos y a unos diez metros de distancia entre los árboles se podían ver algunas luces tenues y una hamaca hawaiana enorme.

Ambas nos recostamos con los pies en el aire mirando las estrellas, Rachel no decía nada y yo no sabia que hacer.

Tengo frío- Dije rompiendo el silencio, Rachel se levanto y tomo una manta que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa ratona, volvió a recostarse y se acomodo junto a mi mientras nos cubría a ambas con la manta, cuando ya estábamos acomodas de nuevo apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombre y tomo mi mano.

Alex me llamo hoy a la tarde- dijo Rachel con un tono de voz neutro.

¿Si? ¿Para que? – Dije un poco nerviosa.

Me contó todo…lo de su hermano y lo de Mercedes, me pidió que te diga que el PR se cancela, el logro convencer a Ryan de que usara a Mercedes para el PR aunque después de lo que me contó creo que solo es una sucia jugada de Alex para enamorar a Mercedes…Igual no creo que mercedes se resista mucho.-dijo Rachel mientras sonreía

¿Y porque te lo digo a ti?- dije girando mi cabeza para poner un beso en su frente.

Eso es un secreto…- dijo Rachel mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre mi rostro.

¿Por qué Quinn? ¿Porque Ahora? ¿Porque yo?- dijo acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Yo estaba tan asustada, tenia tanto miedo…Rachel cuando te bese en la oficina pensé mil formas de desaparecer y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero después cuando Santana me llamo para que sea su madrina y me dijo que se casaría aquí en tu casa entendí que estábamos destinadas, destinadas a amarnos Rachel.

Las notas las escribí porque quería ayudarte, quería recordarte quien eras y que gracias a eso que eras te convertiste en una estrella…yo no tenia intenciones de llevarte a mi cama ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo iba a terminar toda esa locura que empezó porque creí que me necesitabas cuando tu chofer llego con esa rosa al cumpleaños de Beth.

Yo no me di cuenta cuanto te amaba hasta que te vi sentada en mi oficina…Rach yo no podía respirar y no se como paso todo porque solo podía concentrarme en tu boca y la forma en la que reías.

¿Entonces?- dijo Rachel sin salir de su asombro, estoy segura de que esa n era la respuesta que esperaba pero había esperando tanto por un momento así que no iba a decir simplemente te amo.

¿Por qué? Porque te amo ¿Por qué ahora? Porque te amo ¿Por qué tu? Porque te amo.

Se que tal vez no sea la respuesta que deseas pero no encuentro la manera de explicar como me siento cuando estas conmigo- dije mientras las lagrimas surcaban mi rostro y la vergüenza se hacia obvia en mi mirada que intentaba perderse en el cielo.

Rachel yo te amo desde hace 15 años, se que suena idiota que te ame durante tanto tiempo y nunca hice nada pero no tenia el valor para enfrentarme a mi familia, para enfrentarme al mundo con una idea diferente…Finn y Puck fueron mis dos intentos de escape a la homosexualidad pero Beth fue mi bendición y no me quejo ni reniego de mis errores, yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin mi hija.

Entonces solo tenia 16 años y no sabia como manejar lo que me pasaba y arruine nuestra amistad alejándote de mi, insultándote…RACHEL porque crees que me uni al Club Glee a mi ni siquiera me gustaba cantar, fue solo para estar contigo y ahora… ¡Mierda! Estoy tan asustada….me esta matando Rachel, me esta matando amarte tanto, me quema la piel cuando me tocas y mi corazón se detiene por completo cuando me besas, me preocupa tanto perderte, yo jamás dependí de alguien yo tenia todo y tu apareciste para cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo y fue cuando me pregunte que sentido tenia todo si no tenia lo que mas amaba en mi vida, que sentido tiene vivir sin verte sonreír en las mañanas o escuchar tus quejas sobre cosas insignificantes…Rachel esas son las cosas que me completan porque tu me completas.

Ni siquiera sabia que podía sentirme así…yo no puedo dejar de amarte no es que quiera, pero a veces necesito bajar mis niveles de ansiedad mi desesperación por tenerte conmigo y no puedo controlarme…no quiero controlarme y eso me asusta mas, me asusta tu respuesta y no puedo dejar de pensar que estarás pensando mientras te confieso mis mas profundos sentimientos.

Rach…no voy a dejar que mis miedos e inseguridades me hagan perderte, no voy a temerle a nada ni a nadie si estas conmigo- dije con la mirada fija en los ojos de Rachel que no se había despegado de mi ni por un segundo.

Rachel… ¿Estas conmigo?- le dije mientras veía como brotaban las lagrimas de sus ojos, ella solo levanto su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

Para siempre…- dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi rostro, acomode mi mano en su cuello y cerré la brecha entre nuestras bocas…Dios sabe que espere ese beso tanto como si fuera el primero, saboree sus labios entre los míos, milímetro a milímetro explore su boca en busca de más, suaves y delicados besos insaciables con sabor a ella, suavemente tire de su cintura y ella se acomodo sobre mi con las piernas entre lazadas, no con intenciones sexuales, solo trataba de estar mas en contacto con todo su cuerpo mientras esparcía besos por todo su rostro muriendo nuevamente en su boca, estaba segura que el tiempo tenia que haberse detenido es que no podía existir algo tan perfecto, incluso refute la hipótesis sobre el amor de Shakespeare, el ni siquiera se acercaba con sus escritos a todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, incluso llegue a creer que el jamás había conocido el amor como yo, el jamás había tenido una Rachel en su vida.

Todo se resumía a esto, todos mis sueños no se acercaban ni un poco a este momento, ni en mis más ridículas fantasías llegue a estar tan conectada con ella.

Tanto amor, tanta pasión fluían de los besos mas perfectos que alguien podría darme, de los labios de un ángel que Dios había mandado para rescatarme, un ángel que venia a mover mi mundo a nuevas direcciones.

¡Dios! Te amo tanto- dije todavía hundida en mis pensamientos.

Yo te amo mas- dijo Rachel que no podía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Yo solo sonreí y agradecí a Dios por esta oportunidad, por mostrarme que aun podía ser feliz… por mostrarme que no era una abominación…si no amor, puro y tierno amor.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :) no tengo mucho pare decir...supongo que estube enamorada en elgun momento de mi vida y por eso este capitulo sale algo _Cursi_...

PD: no se que onda... Dios** DIANNA** no podes hacernos esto somo personas ¿sabes? como te vas a sacar una foto asi... me mori...Admito que la tengo de fondo de pantalla de mi celular :P.

si la verdad que feo que nos mintieran con el beso Faberry aunque no me sorprendio me desiluciono. pero Joan nos dios buenas vibras asique espero que logre algo.

PD2: vieron a **_Dianna con pantalones de Cuero_**? OSEA VIERON ESOOOOO...(I die)

La verdad lo termine de escribir y corregi los errores de ortografia rapido, asi que si aparecen cosas lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tiempo.

Me voy a laburar...tengo que diseñar unas tarjetas y afiches para un Curso, hace como una semana me lo encargaron y todabia ni mire los bosquejos. XD ...no le cuenten al Cliente :P jajaja

**Gracias a las Chicas que son mis Lectoras Fieles :) Besos!**

Arcia.


	15. I love you

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****I LOVE YOU  
**

**

* * *

**

Usted es muy lindo cuando sonríe. ... Realmente lindo.- dije mientras tocaba con su nariz con el dedo, Rachel sonrío aun más y estrello sus labios sobre los míos con fuerza, rodó sobre la hamaca quedando de espaldas conmigo en la parte superior. Sus besos eran cálidos y románticos, pero necesitados, ella se queja en voz alta, la respiración irregular y el sonido de sus besos es música para mis oídos.

Rachel rueda sus manos por mi espalda y puedo sentir amplificados cada uno de los lugares en los que me toca, la sensación de la ropa, el pelo, me exita cada vez mas.

Dejo la boca de Rachel para violar su cuello y siento como se agarra de mi culo con ambas manos y me presiona contra su cuerpo, me fascina y no puedo controlarme mientras gimo y muerdo su cuello duro.

Otra vez- le susurro al odio mientras siento como mi humedad va en aumento, Rachel no duda ni un segundo y me toma por el culo con mas fuerza.

OH, ¡Dios! - Gemía mientras sentía las caderas de Rachel moverse abajo de mi.

Rachel...tenemos que parar- dije tratando de levantarme.

No, no… ¿Por qué? No, yo no quiero parar.- dijo Rachel mientras me traía contra su cuerpo nuevamente.

Rachel…no es el lugar adecuado.- dije dándole un piquito.

¿Qué? Nooo... digo… vemos las estrellas, la luz es tenue, te dije que te amo… ¿Porque no es adecuado?… ¡Dios!- podía sentir la frustración en la voz de Rachel.

Rachel...La-ohh!- no pude terminar mi frase cuando sentí la mano de Rachel en mi entre pierna.

¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estas arriba de Rachel? ¿Estas tratando de matarla?- escuche la voz de mi hija detrás de nosotras, rápidamente salte fuera de la hamaca, tire de mi remera para tapar mi Jean desabotonado.

Cariño…emm …¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo James que llego corriendo a la escena pidiendo perdón con la mirada, Rachel no pudo evitarlo mas y soltó una carcajada mientras me abrazaba y rápidamente abotonaba mi Jean fuera de la vista de mi hija.

Yo solo quería preguntarle a mi Mamá si me podía quedar esta noche aquí- dijo Beth con total inocencia.

Si, claro…Ambas pueden quedarse- dijo Rachel mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Mami…- vi como los ojos de mi hija se posaban sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas con un poco de disgusto en su cara.

¿Qué pasa cariño?- Dije acercándome a ella.

¡No es justo, no es justo!- grito Beth y comenzó a llorar.

¿Mi amor que pasa? – dije mientras Rachel y James trataban de acercarse a Beth.

No me toques- le dijo Beth a Rachel que no pudo evitar asombrarse de la reacción de mi hija.

¡BETH BARBARA PUKERMAN! Pídele perdón a Rachel- dije enojada tomando del brazo a mi hija.

Perdón, pero tú no puedes estar con mi mamá.- dijo mi hija con total sinceridad.

¿Qué? ¿Beth de donde sacaste eso?- dije asiéndome la desentendida.

Mamá yo no soy estupida, desde el momento en el que Rachel te saco del pelotero supe que ella te quería solo para ella y no voy a dejar que te aleje de mi ni de mi Papi, yo se que mi Papi te ama y tu a el, seremos una familia otra vez…lo siento Rachel pero mi Mamá tiene que estar con mi Papá- Beth termino su pequeño discurso y me tomo de la mano.

Ok, creo que llego el momento Quinn- dijo James mientras apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro, gire un poco sobre mi para ver a Rachel.

¿Estas segura? – dije sin apartar la mirada de Rachel.

Deberíamos entrar a la casa, tendremos una charla grupal- dijo Rachel mientras me sonreía.

Diez minutos después estábamos todos sentados en el living, Marcelo, James con Celeste en su regazo, Rachel, Beth y yo.

Cariño… ¿Que sabes tu acerca de los Gay?- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Bueno… lo que tú y papá dijeron…que es normal y correcto amar a quien uno desea si importar su sexo. – dijo Beth casi citando mis palabras cuando les explique el amor entre las tías Britt y Santana.

¿Y que sabes del amor?- dije tratando de que ella expresara sus sentimientos.

El amor tiene que ser prefecto y correspondido, como Romeo y Julieta, el amor es para siempre…por eso tú y papa se amaran para siempre. – dijo mi hija arruinando mi discurso.

Bien… ¿Y porque tu crees que tu papá me ama?- dije mirando a Rachel en busca de ayuda.

Bueno yo lo vi que compro un anillo y dijo que iba a comprometerse con alguien y el no tiene novia, asíque es obvio que te pedirá casamiento.- dijo mi hija con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bueno… yo… - no sabia que decir, _"¿un anillo? ¡Demonios PUCK!"_

Ding-Dong - _"salvada por le timbre"_

Rachel salto de su asiento cuando vio a Puck entrar en la sala.

Hola, Hola…Rachel me llamo dijo que había una emergencia aquí.- dijo Puck mientras saludaba con un apretón de mano a los padres de Rachel.

Papi, Papi…dile a mamá que no puede estar con Rachel ella arruinara lo del anillo.- Beth susurro la ultima parte y Puck no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, cuando vio la ilusión en los ojos de Beth se dio cuenta del gran mal entendido y se arrodillo sobre una de sus rodillas frente a Beth.

¿Me permites?- dijo mientras le pedía a Beth que le diera su mano izquierda, ella accedió al pedido, mientras Puck sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo de oro.

Beth…yo siempre voy a ser tu Papá, yo quería comprometerme contigo cariño, comprometerme a nunca dejarte a siempre estar cuando me necesites….a amarte por sobre todas las cosas y a ser el mejor padre del mundo, aun que me equivoque a veces cariño… yo solo intento ser el mejor.

Por eso por medio de este anillo me comprometo a nunca fallarte, a estar siempre para ti, siempre para mi Princesa.- dijo Puck con lágrimas en los ojos y coloco el anillo en el dedo Anular de Beth.

Papá…esto es genial- dije Beth mientras saltaba a sus Brazos.

Rachel y sus padres no podían evitar sonreír y puedo jurar que Marcelo dejo escapar algunas lagrimas.

Puck…eso fue increíble.- dije mientras lo abrazaba – eres un gran padre.

Pero yo creí que te querías casar con mamá- dijo Beth desilusionada.

No cariño, tu madre y yo somos los mejores amigos del mundo pero nada mas, nosotros no somos como Romeo y Julieta, pero te amamos a ti, eso nos une y nos hace grandes amigos, en algún momento esto iba a pasar cariño, papá y mamá no pueden estar solos para toda la vida y yo creo que Rachel es un gran partido- dijo Puck mientras acomodaba su remera de AC-DC

Si… Rachel es un gran partido, ella es bonita, Famosa y ama a mi mamá- dijo Beth mientras miraba su anillo.

Rachel y yo no podíamos evitar sonreír, cuando Beth se paro sobre una silla para estar a la altura de Rachel y la llamo con el dedo índice.

Mira Rachel…tu eres genial y todo eso, pero si llegas a romper el corazón de mi mami te juro por este anillo que te matare- dijo mi hija mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Rachel.

Lo prometo- dijo Rachel apoyando su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Ok, ok… pequeña Al Pacino deja las amenazas y vamos a cenar fuera yo invito - dijo Marcelo agarrando a Beth por la cintura y bajándola de la silla.

Están todos invitados menos ustedes dos- dijo Puck mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

¿Quien quiere ir a Mc donals?- Grito James haciendo oído sordo a las quejas de Rachel.

¡Yooo!- gritaron al unísono Beth y Celeste que ya estaban en la puerta saludando como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Ustedes que van a cenar?- dijo Beth volviendo hacia mi.

Yo creo que van a comer mucha carne- dijo Puck y automáticamente fue golpeado por James que no podía evitar reír.

¡PUCK!- grite un poco sonrojada.

Pero mamá y Rachel son vegetarianas- dijo Beth desconcertada.

Si, cariño lo somos. – dije poniendo un beso en su mejilla, luego volví hacia Rachel que saludaba desde la entrada del living mientras todos salían y escuchábamos a Beth murmurar cosas sobre que no entendía porque íbamos a comer carne y las descaradas carcajadas de Puck, Marcelo y James.

Rachel se asomo a la ventana para asegurarse de que ya se habían ido, cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie que pudiera molestarnos giro rápidamente hacia mi.

Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes - dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi con una mirada llena de hambre. Una vez más, Rachel se inclinaba hacia mi para besarme y ella tiro de mi la camisa para que me mueva, me empujo sobre uno de los sillones que estaban detrás de mi y se deslizo en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, la desesperación era inevitable, entre besos ansiosos y mojados, tratamos de deshacernos de la ropa, Rachel levanto sus brazos en el aire para que pudiera quitarle la remera y simplemente no pude evitar hundir la cara entre sus suaves pechos, mordisqueando y lamiendo, mientras que Rachel desabrochaba mi blusa y la empujaba a un lado, cuando levante la cabeza bese a Raquel de nuevo, más profundo y más desesperado.

Rachel tomo el control, sus labios salieron de mi boca para viajar a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula hasta que llegó a su oído y comenzó a lamer allí.

Abrí la cremallera de los pantalones de Rachel, pero no salio de su posición que no dejaba suficiente para meter la mano en su interior.

gruñí de frustración y rápidamente invertí las posiciones, Rachel entiendo la petición y en silencio se incorporó un poco y me ayudó a empujar sus pantalones vaqueros por sus piernas. Ella volvió a su posición anterior y comenzó a viajar por mi cuello, Rachel cerró los labios sobre mi sujetador mientras jugaba con sus dientes sobre mi pezón. Aspire fuerte y deje escapar un gemido, Rachel desabotono rápidamente mis jeans y tiro de ellos con fuerza para quitármelos lo mas rápido posible.

Acomode suavemente a Rachel en el sillón de dos cuerpos, mis manos viajaban por los muslos de Rachel poco a poco cada vez más cerca de su centro, empujó suavemente su tanga a un lado, subí por su cuerpo dando besos por todos lados hasta caer en su boca, nuestras lenguas competían mientras Rachel abría sus piernas para darle paso a mis dedos que suavemente abrían sus pliegues un poco.

¡Por Dios! – dijo Rachel gimiendo con la boca abierta sobre la mía.

Ella seguía trozando sus caderas contras mis dedos que frotaba su clítoris a un buen ritmo, me detuve un segundo y la observe, toda sudorosa con sus pelos pegados a su frente rogándome por mas, sonreí un poco y puse un casto besos sobre sus labios y rápidamente comencé a abrirme paso por su cuello chupando y lamiendo todo lo que estuviera en mi camino hacia sus caderas. Cuando le roce la lengua plana sobre su clítoris por primera vez, ella se quejó en voz alta y levantó sus caderas para conseguir aún más. Chupe lentamente y luego más rápido. Rachel enredo una mano en mi pelo, tirando y apretándome con firmeza contra de su centro, la penetre con un dedo y pronto se le unió un segundo, luego cerré los labios alrededor de su clítoris, lo chupe entre mis dientes y sacudí la lengua sobre él. Ella se retorcía y jadeaba con mi toque, ella se tensó y luego explotó.

QUINN!- grito Rachel mientras su cuerpo temblaba en mis brazos.

Te amo tanto bebe- le dije colocando besos en todo su rostro mientras su respiración volvía la normalidad.

Nos quedamos abrazadas por unos minutos, hasta que Rachel reacciono.

¿Quinn?- dijo Rachel mientras empezaba a rodar su mano sobre mi abdomen.

¿Rachel?- dije tratando de entender que se traía entre manos.

Rachel se coloco sobre mi rápidamente y llevo sus labios contra mis oídos.

Es tu turno- dijo y comenzó a lamer mi lóbulo mientras una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse sobre mi estómago para alcanzar y agarrar un pezón entre los dedos, ella comenzó a rodar sus dedos con suavidad, mientras su boca se seguía trabajando ahora en mi cuello.

Mi respiración era trabajosa estaba muy agitada y no podía recobrar el aliento, menos aun cuando Rachel apretó mi centro con su pierna, tratando de liberar la tensión.

"Muérdeme, por favor." – le dije a Rachel que estaba lamiendo mis pezones, ella rápidamente hizo caso a mi pedido, rozo con los dientes el pezón suavemente al principio y luego sin previo aviso me mordió, gemí pidiendo por mas.

Muerde otra vez- me queje más fuerte.

Resistí mis caderas sobre la pierna de Rachel que aun se encontraba en la misma posición haciendo un poco de presión.

Rachel entendió el mensaje tirando con los labios una vez más mi pezón y soltándolo para producir un sonido, yo estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el control y la paciencia, quería aliviar el dolor palpitante entre mis piernas.

Rachel deslizó la lengua de su boca y con la punta de la misma, comenzó justo debajo de mis pechos, ella la arrastraba sobre mi abdomen pegajoso por el sudor, su lengua arrastrado tan lentamente como le era posible, su lengua había alcanzado mi ombligo y la arrastró alrededor de él con movimientos circulares antes de sumergir su lengua en él, lo que me llevo a gemir y a empujar mis caderas para arriba en ella.

Rachel siguió su camino por mi cuerpo para poder deslizar la cabeza bajo y comenzar a plantar besos contra la piel de mis muslos. Rachel tomo mis muslos y cavo las uñas en ellos, empujándolos lejos y aprentando la boca contra el frente de mi centro, yo estaba empapada y ella pronto apretó la boca contra mi centro con mas fuerza dejando que la punta de la lengua roce un poco mi clítoris.

Quiero la lengua dentro de mí, ¡ya!.- grite, empujando las caderas hacia delante.

"Por favor, sólo... por favor, cariño... tengo que sentir..." – le roge mientras podía ver una pequeña sonrisa malvada asomar de sus labios.

Rachel deslizó su lengua en mi interior, se sentía tan suave y perfecto el deslizamiento su lengua dentro y fuera, lentamente.

_"Oh Dios!_ ... sí... más por favor." Me queje.

Rachel comenzó a presionar la lengua más y empujó las manos por mi culo tirando de el con fuerza mientras su lengua se adentraba mas en mi, yo gemía sin control con la espalda arqueada hacia arriba.

Rachel libera una de sus manos y la lleva hasta mi entrada, arrastrando un dedo a través del calor húmedo y empezó a frotar círculos rápidos en mi clítoris con su lengua.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." Dije casi llorando.

Por favor, no te detengas, OH Dios, ¡Rachel no pares! - le roge.

Estaba tan cerca y estoy segura que Rachel podía sentir las paredes internas apretar alrededor de su lengua, Rachel empujo con fuerza por lo que termine gritando, tomándola en la parte posterior de la cabeza y rodando mis caderas contra la cabeza de Rachel, enterrada entre mis muslos.

la tensión acumulada era tan fuerte que pensé que iba a explotar, mis caderas buscaban frenéticamente la liberación, cuando Rachel retiró su lengua, ella lamió directamente contra mi clítoris y el clímax me desconcertó, con los ojos cerrados, mis gemidos se intensificaron y sentí como las olas de placer viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, mientras pequeñas explosiones se abrían paso por mi sexo, mi cuerpo estaba temblando de éxtasis. Mi cuerpo se aflojo y Rachel instintivamente comenzó a darme besos sobre el cuello mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Cuando por fin mi respiración se había calmado y mi cuerpo dejaba de mandar shocks eléctricos a mi corazón, pude devolverle un beso lleno de pasión., mientras envolvía en mis brazos al amor de mi vida.

_**Te amo Alittlelamb.**_

_**Te amo Mssberry.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry**_...estube con mucho trabajo y no tenia tiempo para escribir nada, perdonen que los hice esperar tanto.

Pd: **OMG ACHELE VIVE!** osea... Daahh vieron las fotos ¿no? y el Twett de Lea **_"Alittlelamb I love you" _**totalmente fuera de miles de cosas que me pude imaginar. No soy un Amante de Achele pero Di se ve tan feliz en las fotos, se ve como enamorada...(?)

Pd2: DIOS! no puedo esperar a ver el proximo Cap... Quinn se ve totalmente gay...ni siquiera parece Quinn es CHARLIE! *GAY*

_Disfruten!_

_**¿ Te gusto? **_

no estaba muy inspirada y seguramente termine esta historia en 2 o 3 capitulos más_ (pero tal vez en tres capitulos mas me sienta mal y siga escribiendo)_, porque estoy con mucho trabajo, (gracias a Dios) y no estoy segura de poder seguir actualizando muy seguido.

Pd: despues de escribir esto nesecito sexo.** XD**

PD2:_** Gracias 74 Lectores.**_

_**ES MUCHO PEDIR UNA REVISION ¿? **_

Click aqui : Review this Charapter.

**_Arcia._**


	16. The End and The Beginning

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

****The End And The Beginning  
**

**

* * *

**

_Son muchas las cosas que hemos vivido juntas, son muchos los recuerdos que tengo buenos, malos... todos hermosos, ahora que encuentre al amor de mi vida no quieren que estemos juntas pero... nuestro amor es tan grande... que no nos importa, no nos importa lo que los demás quieran, porque lo que nosotras queremos es estar juntas… juntas hasta la eternidad…juntas... te amo y se que me amas. Nuestro gran amor superara todo estos obstáculos. Te lo juro._

**Con Amor Lea Michele.**

**

* * *

**

Pasaron cuatro semanas desde que comenzamos a salir, Beth y Celeste se llevaban muy bien, aunque debes en cuando surgían algunas peleas peor nada que no se pudiera resolver con mimos y helado.

Rachel y yo estábamos en lo mejor de nuestra relación, se que suena estupido y muchos creen que el amor para siempre y las familias perfectas no existen, bueno puedo dar fe de que están equivocados.

¿Quinn? ¿Estas lista? Es ahora o nunca.- dijo Paula la Wedding Planner.

Si…Wow…Britt te vez increíble.- dije mirando a Britt que estaba parada a mi lado con su vestido de novia.

Bueno me veo igual que tu, tenemos le mismo vestido recuerdas.- dijo Brit abrazándome.

¡OMG! ¡Nos vamos a casar!- dije mientras trataba de que no se me cayeran las lagrimas.

De fondo se comenzó a escuchar la marcha nupcial, la puerta de la casa se abre y comenzamos a caminar por una alfombra blanca, Britt y yo íbamos tomadas de las manos, ahí estaban todos mi madre, mi hermana, mi hija, mis amigos, los padres de Britt, la familia de Rachel y los López.

No podía contener mi sonrisa yo sentía como Britt apretaba mas fuerte mi mano a cada paso.

Cuando llegamos al altar, el rabino, el cura y el pastor, nos recibieron indicándonos nuestras posiciones, yo a la derecha de la alfombre y Britt a la izquierda.

Una vez que estábamos acomodadas se volvió a escuchar la marcha nupcial para avisarnos que venían…Rachel y Santana, por dios se veía perfectas, no podíamos estar más felices de casarnos con esas dos mujeres que venían sonriéndonos como dos niños.

Britt y yo cruzamos algunas miradas de complicidad, mientras nuestras hermosas novias se ponían a nuestro lado. Fue un casamiento atípico, escuchamos a los tres ministros de la boda y fue un poco largo, pero valió la pena para que nunca hubiera peleas sobre religión o culturas en la familia.

Tuvimos algunos momentos graciosos, como cuando Beth y Celeste tropezaron con los anillos o cuando uno de los patos que Britt había pedido intento comerse el pastel y Santana corrió tras el como loca hasta que lo atrapo.

Cuando termino la boda despues e una fiesta descontrolada, donde creo que Erick le propuso matrimonio a Kurt, no puedo decir que es verdad, peor ajusgar por la cara de Kurt, tendremos una boda muy pronto, Alex y Mercedes se pusieron de novios en la boda, Finn y Puck encontraron algunas chicas...puck dijo algo sobre imitar a los rope bodas, realmente no quiero indagar sobre eso.

Santana y Britt se fueron de luna de miel a Africa, el padre de Britt les había regalado un Safari encuento a Rachel y yo dejamos a las niñas con sus padres para poder tener una semana de puro amor en Cancún.

* * *

Rachel entro a la habitación del hotel y encontró una nota sobre la cama, que decía: "**Tu eres Rachel Bárbara Berry, tu eres el amor de mi vida" Alittlelamb**

Rachel comenzó a reír como una tonta cuando escucho el sonido de una guitarra, me asome por la puerta con mi guitarra y me arrodille frente a mi Esposa.

_Tú eres la canción_

_Que siempre quise cantar_

_Tú eres la ilusión_

_Que nunca pude olvidar_

_Y que en todo momento_

_Vive dentro de mí_

_y que a pesar del tiempo_

_Aun domina mi existir._

Las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por el rostro de Rachel así que apoye la guitarra sobre la cama y la tome por la cintura para que bailara conmigo mientras terminaba de cantar la canción.

_Porque te quiero mujer_

_Porque te quiero_

_Y si me quedo sin ti,_

_Voy a morir, voy a morir_

_Porque te quiero mujer,_

_Porque te quiero_

_Y si me quedo sin ti_

_Voy a morir, voy a morir._

Rachel colocaba suaves besos sobre mi mano mientras bailábamos un lento solas, en el medio de nuestra habitación.

_Porque te quiero mujer,_

_Porque te quiero_

_Y si me quedo sin ti_

_Voy a morir, voy a morir._

**Porque te amo a ti, porque sin ti me muero-** susurre al oído de Rachel antes de colocar un beso que sellaría nuestro amor para siempre.

* * *

¿Dianna?...Cariño son las 3 de la mañana, mañana tenemos que filmar todo el día. ¿Que haces aquí todavía?- dijo Lea entrando a la oficina.

Escribo…una historia de amor- dijo Dianna cerrando su laptop.

Awww… ¿Y te falta mucho? Quiero leerla- dijo Lea mientras peleaba con Dianna para poder abrir la laptop.

Siento que te enfadaras…- dijo Dianna Poniendo un beso rápido en los labios de Lea.

¿Di que has hecho?- dijo Lea poniendo una mirada inquisidora.

Yo… yo solo le cuento a mundo de nuestro amor, tal vez agregue algunas mentiras…pero es nuestro amor.- dijo Dianna mientras sentaba a Lea en sus piernas para leerle la historia.

Di… ¿Esto es un Fanfiction? … no se que decir- dijo Lea con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Yo se que no podemos contarle a todos cuanto nos amamos, como nos conocimos y como logre conquistarte… pero esta es mi forma de decirle a nuestros fans que sigan creyendo en nosotras, que algún día no tendremos que fingir mas, que algún día vamos a darle lo que esperan y vamos a ser un ejemplo.- dijo Dianna mientras subía el ultimo capitulo de su historia a .

Di…

¿Si, amor?

**Te amo.**

**Yo también te amo.**

* * *

_Este es el final de este Fanfiction pero nuestro amor sigue y no podemos dejar de estar mas agradecidas por el apoyo de los fans, quisiéramos no tener miedo, quisiéramos no estar equivocando, pero hacemos esto porque creemos que es lo mejor._

_Se que muchos luchan por la aceptación y nosotras huimos de ella…pero aun no podemos y aunque no estén en nuestros zapatos espero que sepan entendernos._

_Gracias por apoyarnos, gracias por estar siempre que alguien nos golpea y si estoy alimentando los rumores, pero ya no me importa, ya no importa si creen o no en mis palabras, tengo todo lo que alguna vez quise…tengo al amor de mi vida._

**Con amor Dianna Agron. **


	17. Gracias

**Gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**TE COMISTE UN VIAJE ¿NO?**

**Si aca termino, no subo mas capitulos.**

Los amo a todos, Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia...fue, es y seran muy importante las 8000 personas que leyeron esta historia (aun que no todos dejaron COMENTARIOS), se que tal vez es solo un FAnFiction, pero para mi es mucho mas que eso.

Espero que el final, les haya parecido Inesperado y Correcto... Lamento mucho terminar la historia, pero en algun momento iba a pasar.**  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

_Pd: Los invito a Leer mis nuevas historias._** El evento: Amor & Guerra y Cuentos de Amor.  
**

**con amor Arcia.**

_**ES MUCHO PEDIR UNA REVISION ¿? No importa que la historia termino, me encanta saber que hay gente que todabia la lee, Haganme saber.  
**_

**_HeyArcia._**


End file.
